


The Lord of the Moon

by CNichole



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNichole/pseuds/CNichole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And in a moment, everything changes. Tied to Sesshoumaru by the power of a wish, Kagome seeks to find a way to sever the powers that bind them both to an ancient goddess. But as tensions rise and boundaries are pushed, will Kagome and Sesshoumaru be able to keep their wits—and their hearts? Or will an ancient goddess and her minions drive an irrevocable wedge between them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ghosts of the Past

**_Didn't want to be your ghost_ **

**_Didn't want to be anyone's ghost_ **

**_But I don't want anybody else_ **

**_I don't want anybody else_ **

**_The National, Anyone's Ghost_ **

* * *

 

_500 years in the past…_

_A girl makes a wish, but her heart makes another._

_A lord who served only his own desires is beholden to a goddess,_

_And a goddess conspires to change her fate._

* * *

 

She just needed some time to think—yes, that was it.

Time to think over Inuyasha's _proposal._

It was everything she'd ever wanted, wasn't it? Finally, Yasha's _complete_ attention and devotion, all for her. Or was it? With Kikyo gone, nothing stood in the way of their relationship.

But if that was the case, why did everything feel so forced? Why, instead of feeling happy at Inuyasha's public declaration, did she feel a little embarrassed and sad?

Why couldn't she get the image of _his_ _brother—_ eyebrow raised at Inuyasha's behaviour, eyes faintly mocking _—_ out of her head?

What the hell did he know, anyways? It wasn't any of Sesshoumaru’s business! And just because they were allies, didn't mean he had the right to judge anything that she did.

And she _hadn't_ even done anything. Just sat there, shocked, with a stupid smile plastered to her face.

Of course, everyone had been thrilled—Sango and Miroku gave their hearty congratulations; Shippou had grumbled something about it taking long enough—even Kaede had seemed pleased.

Everyone was excited, except Kagome.

That night, she'd wandered away from the village to think. At least, that's what she thought she was doing.

Somehow she found herself right back at the well.

Sitting at the edge of the well, _he’d_ found her there.

It'd probably be the last time she'd see him for a long time; now that Rin was living with Kaede in the village, she didn't think Sesshoumaru would intrude much on his ward's human life.

Kagome had pretended not to notice him, though his aura always had been too big to ignore.

Sesshoumaru had always been a constant source of curiosity for her. It's a wonder he'd never noticed—she'd never been very subtle about it. He was so ancient, so majestic—so cold.

The complete opposite of Inuyasha.

Yasha loved her—told her so, but she didn't know if she loved him anymore.

Well, not really—she'd always _love_ him, but was it romantic anymore?

She'd been finding herself wanting more, found herself _looking_ for more, and _not_ with Inuyasha. She'd always know that, no matter how small, some part of him would always see Kikyo when he looked at her. She didn't blame him for it, their destinies had been entwined for so long, it would be impossible for her to look at herself without seeing _that_ residue, but did she want someone for whom she had to make excuses? Someone with whom she'd never truly just be _Kagome?_

Kagome sighed. Sesshoumaru had been standing there for long enough that it would have been rude for her to _not_ acknowledge him.

"Hi, Sesshoumaru. I thought you left?" Kagome said, not bothering to look in his direction.

He stood there silent, as if saying, “Obviously not.”

As taciturn as ever—as Kagome had assumed he would be. She wasn’t even sure why she’d bothered saying anything, it’s not like he’d have a conversation with her. They'd never really been friends, and they'd spent most of their time together as enemies...and yet, he stood with her. Silent. It was almost comforting.

But Kagome had never been good with long silences and eventually it became too much for her, so she asked, “Are you leaving for good this time?”

“Hnn,” he'd softly replied, not volunteering more.

Vaguely surprised that he'd answered her, she pried for more information, “Time to say goodbye to Rin?”

"No," his deep voice rumbled; she was surprised, what else could he be here for? She turned to finally look at him. He was without his armor, though his swords hung at his side. His kimono was impeccable and almost seemed to glimmer with the light of the moon and his thick, white, pelt hung, seemingly of its own accord, over his shoulder.

She'd decided, almost from the first moment she'd seen him, that he was _too_ pretty. It was Inuyasha's ruggedness that had initially drawn her to him—he was just so raw, and earthy; he was appealing on an almost base level.

But Sesshoumaru. He was _perfection_. And then they'd cut off his arm.

It had almost humanized him in her mind— _almost._

He subtly shifted under her scrutiny and a flash of metal and stones caught her eye—a pendant hung around his neck. Where had he gotten that from?

A glare from him made her think better of asking.

“Well, why are you here?” She shifted her weight on the side of the well and flipped her legs around— almost ready to hop back onto the ground.

But she never gotten the chance.

In a blur of movement, too fast for her human eyes to follow, Sesshoumaru caged her against the side of the well. His tall body looming over hers menacingly, the wood of the well digging into her back. He threaded a hand into her hair— _tight,_ pulling her backwards, forcing her to lean precariously over the edge.

“Sesshoumaru!” she gasped in surprise. “What are you doing? Let me go!” Kagome tried to struggle, but he was far too strong for her. She considered harnessing her holy powers, but that would only propel her into the well.

Down and through and into her own time.

She’d been debating what to do—where to go before, but now it seemed like the decision had been taken from her—but why? Why would he want her back in her own time? Why could she possibly matter to him?

Sesshoumaru leaned into her, her head forced against his chest, and breathed deeply.

_What is going on?_ Kagome thought, puzzled, frightened. She forced her head up, her hair pulling sharply where he’d gripped her, and looked at him.

His eyes seemed confused—not an emotion she was used to seeing on his face. She’d try reasoning with him. She couldn’t let her life be decided by the whims of another, not again. “Please, Sesshoumaru. Just let me go.”

He seemed to shake his head slightly, almost as if he realized what he’d been about to do, the hand in her hair relaxing.

Kagome tried to wiggle to safety, but instead he moved his head down to grip her neck and hold her body close. He caged her in and pulled her tight. Kagome could feel his breath against her neck, feel his lips against her skin with the rumble of his words, “I can't,” he said, almost to himself.

Kagome had to force herself not to shiver with fear and yet…

“What?” Kagome said, confused. “Can't what? Just let me go, Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha never has to know about this.”

It was the wrong thing to say. His body tensed against hers, the words seeming to galvanize him, golden eyes fierce—otherworldly.

The tips of his claws scraped against her scalp, he growled out, “In the name of my goddess, I remit you from this place.”

_What does he mean? Sesshoumaru….why?_

“You won't…You can't take this from me,” she said harshly, the tears flowing freely down her face as she tried desperately to hold it together.

Sesshoumaru took one long look at her—seeming to take all of her in: the fear, the human frailty.

_Weak…_ he thought to himself. _Not worthy._ But not worthy of what? Inuyasha? Why should it matter?

His decision made: It didn't

Her decision made: He wouldn’t take this place, its people from her, without a fight.

And Sesshoumaru pushed, finally within the grasp of the power he deserved…

And Kagome harnessed her power and wished…

And a goddess saw her past, present and future rolled into one moment and cackled with glee over how easily mortals and immortals alike could be bent to her will.

* * *

 

A/N- So, I have a huge obsession with Kagome/ Sesshoumaru, which can be directly attributed to a lot of the great fiction over at Dokuga and on FFnet. Basically, if it's well written (and damn, are there some awesome IY writers out there) I'll read it—and so, the obsession.

Though, to be honest, it might be that I have a thing for stoic dudes with long, white hair... That's possibly it, but man! Do I love this pairing. So, this is something that I started a long, long, long...time ago. It's kind of at the bottom of my list of priorities, but I write as inspiration strikes, so... It's just here, because it's mine, and I might as well post it.

Thanks for taking the time to read this—and hopefully review.

2015 edit. Holy shit. Seriously. Get posting, CNichole! Like, the world might end before you finish this one, okay. So I’m working my way through this again to get my bearings and edit out some of the mistakes (ya’ll are so kind to read it the way it was). Content wise, no changes. Grammar wise, oh yeah. I like to think I’m a better writer than when I first started this, so let’s go round two, fight!

XOXO Thanks for reading, as always.

 

 


	2. An ancient goddess, a demon and a miko...

_Could you tell_

_I was left lost and lonely?_

_Could you tell_

_Things ain’t worked out my way?_

_Wish the best for you_

_Wish the best for me_

_Wished for infinity_

_If that ain’t me._

**_The xx, Infinity_ **

* * *

 

University wasn’t really an option in Japan, her frequent absences and lack of focus had all but destroyed her test scores, but she was okay with that. Mostly.

She _was_ educated in her own right. She’d seen places and people that no one could claim to have seen in the past five hundred years, witnessed and experienced great sadness and happiness, and made and lost friends that she’d remember for lifetimes.

When she’d been ejected from the well _for the last time,_ Kagome had been heartbroken. She’d tried in vain to get back through the well—and only had scraped hands and bruises to show for her efforts.

_Why?_ She’d asked, _Why would he force her from the past like that?_

She’d spent weeks in her room, crying herself to sleep, hardly eating a thing. Until one day she’d woken up, disgusted with the person she’d be come, the inactivity in her life, and decided to take control.

She refocused, reformed—concentrated on the anger and turned it into action.

Kagome had regained herself, bit by bit, starting with chores at the shrine for grandpa, helping her mother out around the house, whatever was needed.

Then she’d decided to get an outside job to make some extra cash, then another, then the English classes to help finish up what she’d never learned well enough in high school. Pretty soon Kagome was so busy working and learning she had no time for sadness or memories; she hardly knew whether she was coming or going.

Eventually, Kagome decided she was _definitely_ going; where, she wasn’t certain, but anywhere that wasn’t Japan sounded about right. And so, Kagome had traveled, in her own world, at her own pace, making discoveries about places she had no idea existed in her own time.

She’d get odd jobs if she ran out of money, offering to work for food at the places she stayed, or work for travel money. But more often enough money seemed to flow effortlessly in her direction, in a way that would have made her positively thrilled when she was a teenager.

She didn’t like to admit it, but she’d come back changed. After _the wish_ , after having to give it all up, apparently the universe had decided to compensate her monetarily, though she was beginning to notice other changes in herself as well, as much as she’d try to ignore them.

Now she was in Greece—Athens specifically, though she had spent a little time in Hydra, which she affectionately referred to as cat town (for every person on that tiny, seemingly careless island, there must be five cats).

Dressed in light shorts, a dark tank-top with a vivid blue scarf to cover her shoulders and some comfy walking shoes, Sunday had been the day for ancient relics. All the ancient ruin sites are free on Sundays, so she’d climbed to the top of the Acropolis, seen Hadrian’s Arch and the Shrine of Hephaestus, and as much else she could fit in for free.

For the rest of the day, Kagome decided she would finish off with a trip to the Monastiraki market.

Many things seemed to be closed on Mondays in Athens, so she’d committed herself to something she rarely indulged in: shopping.

Athens has one of the oldest street markets in the world and there, amongst the crush of the people and the copious amounts of _stuff_ , she didn’t feel quite so alone.

Kagome weaved her way in and out of the throngs of people—though Athens in March was probably nothing compared to how busy it would get in the summer months—it still felt busy.

The Greeks are incredible sales people and before you knew it you could find yourself with ten scarves, sixteen necklaces, and thirty-five post cards without even having remembered reaching for your purse.

Luckily, Kagome was used to insistent market people, having traveled extensively through Turkey as well, so she smiled and pretended not to speak English (as most great sales people in Athens speak at least two, if not three or four, languages) until something really caught her eye.

Kagome approached a small shop at the edge of the block and stood entranced at the amazing offerings it had.

Gold, silver, precious stones, this jewelry store had _everything._ The necklaces, bracelets, rings and earrings, all hand-made, glistened in the low lights of the store.

An old woman made her way out from behind the store desk at the back, smiling broadly at Kagome. The way she hobbled out from the front reminded Kagome of the ancient women of the villages she’d visited in the past, the women who somehow outlived everyone else by sheer determined will.

Her skin was heavily wrinkled though quite fair for the area—the sun should have wreaked havoc on that face _years_ ago. She was oddly clothed in what looked like a dress made from scarves, or layers upon layers of dark fabric shreds, giving her body an overwhelmed affect.

“ _Yah sas_.” _Greetings_ , the ancient store clerk said to her.

“ _Yah sas_ ,” Kagome repeated in kind before pointing to the item that had immediately drawn her into the store to begin with.

“ _Ahn-glee-kah_?” Kagome asked hopefully.

“English? Yes, yes, of course my child; how may I help?”

“I was wondering how much that pendant is…?” Kagome had gotten good at bartering, much better than she had been when she’d first decided to branch out into the world and “find” herself, so she knew that whatever the lady said, she should _at least_ half the offer and go from there.

Behind the counter, in a heavily adorned wooden and glass case, a pendant sat— _his_ pendant.

The lady reached for the pendant. “ _This?_ ” she’d asked, surprised.

Kagome nodded as the clerk tentatively handed it to her. _Ahh._ It was more beautiful and more mesmerizing up close than she had thought possible.

Set in silver, the pendant was a crescent moon inlayed with a bright coral and had beckoned Kagome from the streets. She _had_ to have it, had to find out what had brought it here.

It fit completely in the palm of her hand and Kagome knew, if she put it on, if would complement her skin tone and eyes perfectly.

“How much?” Kagome asked again.

The ancient woman seemed reluctant. “I don’t know, child. Can I interest you in something else, _anything_ else?”

Kagome shook her head firmly, though she’d been told that in Greece she should have nodded to indicate her disagreement, when speaking English everyone seemed to understand that no is a shake of the head.

“It just that, well…” the clerk began haltingly. “ _That_ one has responsibility attached to it.”

“Responsibility? I don’t understand.”

The lady beckoned Kagome further into the store, drawing her into the back and away from the street.

“You know, this Athens, is a place of the Gods, yes?” the lady questioned.

“Yes,” Kagome replied simply. She’d seen it and felt it here, the old mixed with new—even in this new millennium, they couldn’t quite completely stamp out the scent of power, _almost_ youki her senses had told her on more than one occasion, which permeated the air and the ancient relics.

“ _That_ one,” she said gesturing to the pendant clutched in Kagome’s hand. “came to me by way of a trader from the orient, said he’d rather be rid of it than carry its burden around his neck any longer. Passed down to him by way of an old trader—much like himself. And I, young and foolish that I was, took it unthinkingly, charmed by its unique beauty and the power it promised.”

“What happened?” Kagome asked warily entranced by the tale. She knew better than to scoff at the seemingly impossible stories of others, her _entire life_ had evolved from something others said wasn’t possible.

“There have always been dogs in Athens, in Greece; we love them all and they love us all as masters though they choose us and not generally the other way around.”

Kagome nodded in agreement. She’d noticed the dogs _everywhere,_ and in the most improbable places, it was the strangest sight she’d ever seen. They weren’t really strays as most of them had collars and seemed well-fed, but they weren’t exactly tame either, coming and going as they pleased, tearing up the streets with wild abandon, lazing in the grass of the ancient ruins; it was quite a site.

The lady coughed and cleared her throat. “There is a dog attached to that pendant though unlike any dog I have ever seen—great and white with a golden shine to his eyes and a crescent moon on his brow.”

Kagome clutched _hard_ at the pendent, she knew of only one _dog_ that it could be.

The lady stopped and grabbed a cigarette from behind the counter and lit it; _that,_ Kagome had also noticed— _everyone_ seemed to smoke in Greece.

It seemed to calm her enough to continue, between puffs she said, “ _He_ did not choose me, nor did I choose him. We are ill-suited, unbalanced, the power that I have in this world in no way equal to his own.”

Another puff and she continued, “It is a sad thing for a power that great to be lost to the world and himself, though I know not how to help.”

The lady smiled ruefully at Kagome. “Perhaps I should not have told you the tale, ehh? Better my chances that you’d take the pendent and _him_ out of my life.”

Kagome’s palms were sweaty, her whole body shivering with, not quite excitement, more like anticipation. _This_ , if she was being truthful with herself, was what she was looking for, what she was _dying_ to have in her life again—that little bit of her past, the lost magic of a world gone by.

A fire was lit in her belly, radiating anticipation, anger and residual hurt.

_Sesshoumaru._ Her mind supplied the word, almost a prayer. Would he be angry to see her? Would he even recognize her? She _certainly_ remembered him. And what did the lady mean when she said he lost himself? And a chance to find out _why_ —why did he push her in? Had he somehow known she’d been doubting the fact that she belonged with Inuyasha? Had he meant to keep them from being together? So many questions.

“Tell me more. I must know everything,” Kagome pleaded.

The clerk simply shrugged. “All that I know, you now know. The great dog-demon came to me only once though I feel his presence through that pendant constantly. Once, on a night bright with the presence of the moon, I was walking along the old way and he showed himself. He seemed to deem me unworthy, great pile of fear on the ground that I was, sniffed at me once then disappeared.”

“The old way…The old roads of this city?”

The clerk nodded in agreement.

She then seemed to shudder with the memory. “So much _power;_ I never wore the pendant again after that night. I keep it safely enshrined. It cannot be stolen as it is tied to me and would find its way back.”

“How long have you had it for?” Kagome questioned.

“One hundred and thirty-five years,” she coughed out.

_Gods_ , Kagome thought. _If it is **him** , how long has he been traveling around like this for and how did he come to be this way?_

“If that’s the case…”Kagome began shakily. “Then how old _are_ you?”

“Old enough to be done with this life,” the lady answered simply.

“How much?” Kagome asked for a third time.

“It is a burden I would willingly pass on; only, you know the risk? He _could_ eat you up in one bite. Or fill your thoughts with wishes and desires of his own so that eventually your life becomes an extension of his will.”

“What do you mean?” Kagome said softly, points of the pendent pricking softly into her palm.

“I am not Greek, you know this?”

Kagome nodded, the ancient lady was fair by comparison to the natives of the area and something about the way she spoke—it wasn’t quite a Greek accent.

“My life once belonged to myself, a long time ago. But I made my way here because of his influence. This place is old and heady with the scent of magics—you sense them, yes?”

Kagome gave a slight nod. She’d felt the magic pull her here as well, never really having been entranced with Greece or Athens before, somehow she’d still made her way to these streets.

“The pendant is yours as long as you understand the consequences of your actions. I could never do what was done to me to another.”

“I will take it willingly,” Kagome said, determined to have a scrap of her old life back, _any_ scrap.

A chance at some answers.

“Thank you,” Kagome said to the old woman, though she knew not why.

The clerk replied in kind, a weight seeming to lift from her features as Kagome placed the pendant around her neck. The pendant hung low on the chain, perfectly weighted, it fit beautifully just above the valley of her breasts.

As the pendant settled into place, a change came over the shop and the clerk; the darkness that had permeated the room before seemed to melt away, lifting the façade to reveal an open, empty store.

Kagome looked around to find the clerk in front of her, except that, instead of the ancient woman standing there, she was now beautiful and young. Her clothes were light and airy, nothing like the piles of scarves and scraps of fabric that she had been covered with in her old age.

Softly fading in front of her, the young woman waved briefly at Kagome. “ _Noroc_ —Good luck,” she seemed to whisper. “May you find more happiness with him than I was able to.” And with that the woman disappeared from sight leaving Kagome alone with the pendent.

Kagome made her way from the shop as quickly as possible—holding the pendant close, weaving her way through the groups of tourists and locals. Eventually, she made it to the main square—which was blessedly close to her hostel.

Doing her best not to trip on the sometimes uneven ground, she reached the final steps of the square. Kagome had almost made it to the street before the dogs found her.

Alerted by the snarls coming from behind, Kagome turned to find herself being stalked by a group of at least twelve dogs. She had found that, in Greece, as long as you don’t feed or poke at the dogs (or try to make friends with them—a few snaps from sharp teeth really puts a stop to anything like that), they’re likely to leave you alone.

Apparently she’d pissed off a whole pack of dogs and not even realized it. Absently, she noticed that the pendant in her grasp had begun to pulsate with heat, but between trying not to show fear and being afraid for her life, she didn’t have time to let it register on her mind.

A few of the market patrons noticed her distress, and were trying to draw the dogs away from her, but they snapped in a cursory sort of way at the distraction before continuing to prowl forward.

She tried channeling her ki to see if her powers could influence the dogs—nothing. If anything they seemed more riled up by the energy. Realizing it would be a mistake to run, Kagome debated making her way into the busy traffic of the street—hopefully keeping _all_ the dogs from following her, but she didn’t have time to carry though with her plan.

The alpha of the pack was ready—he lunged for the attack, forcing Kagome to stumble back lamely, only to fall to the ground.

A dog nipped at her leg as she tried her best to kick the snarling animals away, but it was no use—they were going to rip her to shreds if she didn’t do something fast.

Steadying herself, she inched her hands closer to her body, ready to shoot up and run for it, but before she could try, a great growl from behind drew her attention.

Kagome felt almost as if time itself slowed, she turned her head to come face to face with a giant, snarling, vicious looking white dog.

The fiercely demonic aura the dog radiated made her feel sick to her stomach, so much so that she had to force herself to keep from heaving on the ground.

_This is it,_ she thought to herself. _I’m done for_.

But the dog hardly even noticed her, if anything, he seemed annoyed by her.

Stalking past Kagome, he confronted the other dogs and made a noise that was beyond any sort of growling that Kagome had ever heard—it was a monstrous sound. And the other dogs bowed before what they recognized to be a _true_ alpha.

They scattered.

The white dog remained.

Turned towards Kagome, looked at her, leaned in and gave her a great sniff, then turned and left.

Kagome didn’t need to be told twice—she scurried into a standing position and quickly darted across the traffic-jammed street as safely as she could—and ran.

Almost to her hostel, Kagome hid in the alcove of a sandal shop to catch her breath. She had a small scratch on her leg from where one of the dogs had nipped her, but luckily dog bites typically didn’t infect—as long as they were disinfected quickly enough.

_Almost at the door…almost safe…almost…_ _just keep moving…_

An arm snatched her from behind.

He caught her there.

* * *

 

A/N ~ I went to Greece a few years back; ended up getting food poisoning and not able to go to Delphi (superfuckingsadface), but I was sick in Athens, and well, it’s better than being sick at home. I got the inspiration for this story after seeing about a million dog packs that seem to roam the city—there’s just something so odd, and old world and just plain different from what I’m expected to seeing in a major city. It was very interesting—and the view from my hostel room was DAMN amazing—helloooooooooooo Acropolis! So, inspiration struck and bam!

Thanks for reading :) And if you have left a review, double love for you!

2015 Update: Went through and fixed up some of the dialog tags. Fixed some oopsies, but I’m finding that I’m prouder of this than I’d realized. Go me! Hah. Thinking back, I’ve always been interested in stories that talked about the ancients and their gods. I’m much more interested in classical gods (Greek, Roman) than the Abrahamic. It’s more interesting when they have flaws—personalities that aren’t split into either the category of good or bad. Throw me some gray aaaaaaaaaaaany day. Speaking of which, is my ultimate gray character going to make an appearance next chapter? Here’s hoping!

 


	3. The Old Way

_I am not your rolling wheels_  
I am the highway  
I am not your carpet ride  
I am the sky

_Friends and liars don’t wait for me_  
_I’ll get on all by myself_  
_I put millions of miles_  
_Under my heels_  
_And still too close to you_  
_I feel_

**_I am the Highway, Audioslave_ **

* * *

 

One demon, more than a man, but lacking the sympathetic qualities that would make him human-like, was about to learn a long overdue lesson; one human, less than a demon, but so much more than even just a woman, was about to teach a demon the true meaning of power, love and sacrifice.

And it all begins with a goddess.

She was beautiful, for the gods would never truly be ugly to their earthly creations, but Sesshoumaru was never interested in beauty.

He was only ever interested in proving himself to be the strongest and this she well knew.

And it was this quality—his desire to prove himself, that the goddess Amaterasu used to her advantage.

The goddess had been betrayed by the evil nature of her brother Tsukuyomi, forcing them to eternally be separated, but she still longed for companionship.

Amaterasu was powerful, even for the gods, and as such she possessed certain powers that allowed her to see specific events in time.

Using her powers, she scoured the earth, for the heavens had only ever rewarded her efforts with sadness, and watching closely, she found a great warrior. Physically imperfect, for he had lost his arm in battle, he was the opposite in every way to her brother. More likely, in her mind, not to betray her.

The goddess was kind once, and good hearted, but childish—selfish in a way that only the truly invincible can be. She had never known sickness, or imperfection—the most she had suffered was the loss of her brother’s presence, but even that she believed she’d regain one day.

She saw Sesshoumaru, without seeing the condition of his heart—for though he cared for his ward, a young, human child—his heart was hardened against love.

Amaterasu, a goddess, having only ever been catered to and doted upon, could not conceive of a creature who would look upon her and not fall madly in love.

She could not conceive that the demon could look upon her and only see eternal greatness in the form of a goddess’ blessing.

For though Sesshoumaru had grown much during his alliance with Inuyasha and his pack, he had not grown enough.

And so a goddess, a demon and, a human were about to succumb to the mightiest power of all: fate.

* * *

 

Kagome was trapped; before her stood Sesshoumaru—hulking and obviously angry.

So, she did what any miko with half a brain would do—she purified him.

Or tried to anyways.

It wasn’t a really great effort, and considering it was the first time she’d tried in _years_ to do anything of the sort, she was mostly surprised that she’d been able to do _anything._

It surprised him—that was for sure, but her uncontrolled and emotional defense was a little less than at effective at repelling the angry youkai.

Faster than she could react, Sesshoumaru had one hand on her wrist and the other at her neck.

“Do _not_ trifle with me, girl,” Sesshoumaru said, voice barely above a whisper, but the fury evident in every fiber of his being.

Kagome craned her neck, trying to maneuver away from him, but he held her fast.

“Is this any way to greet the girl whose life you ruined?” Kagome spat at him in Japanese. She could be angry too, _very_ angry. And she had a score to settle with Sesshoumaru.

He stared at her then, hard—had he really forgotten her? All those years heartbroken over what he’d done to her, all those years spent wondering why he would take control of her life like that— and he _didn’t even remember her._

“Inuyasha’s miko,” was all he said, almost as if it had taken him a moment to puzzle it out.

Kagome’s fury was palpable.

Of all the insults he could have bestowed upon her, the thought that he’d _forget_ her never crossed Kagome’s mind.

She certainly hadn’t forgotten him.

And the moment temporarily unhinged her. She’d always assumed him pushing her in the well had been a part of some greater plan—a scheme of his to get back at Inuyasha, or something more than just a snap decision that would alter her life forever.

He spoke and snapped her back into the moment, “My pendant,” he ignored her question and her emotions—which were pulsating from her body in waves, demanding in his slightly dated Japanese. “Where did you acquire it?”

“It was given to me,” hoping to catch him off guard, she replied in English and tried to wrench her arm from his grasp.

With the memory of her now fresh in his mind, he replied in kind, his English accented: “Haven’t you had your fair share of magical pendants, miko?” His eyebrow raised slightly at his question, but his eyes were still sharp, his hand was still positioned over her delicate throat.

Surprised by his reply, she hesitated before answering, “They choose me.” Kagome barely dared to move, not entirely sure she could control her emotions enough not to do something that would be thought of as a threat—she wasn’t here for a showdown, at least, not yet.

“Is that so? I did _not_ choose you, miko, and I will not be beholden to one such as you,” Sesshoumaru practically hissed, while making a grab for the cord of the pendant, obviously intent on ripping it from her body.

And then he pulled— and Kagome went with it, so fast and so hard that she lurched into his chest.

“Sesshoumaru!” Kagome went to push off of him, but he held her in place with the chain.

“Do you know what this pendant means for you, little miko?” he said, looking down on her with scorn.

“If I didn’t, do you think I’d be wearing it?” she shot right back.

“Do you hope to _save_ me, as you once saved Inuyasha?” he said, pendant still held tight.

“I hope to find the answers I am looking for.”

“Hnn,” he grunted, though he loosened his hold on the pendant, but still kept it firmly in his palm. He stood silent, which was something Kagome had never been able to deal well with—so she kept talking to fill the void.

“I came looking to experience a different culture and history, and I found more of my own past,” Kagome explained, while trying to back herself off of Sesshoumaru, but he kept her held in place. “I wanted to come here—it’s so ancient, so intriguing,”

“A decaying cage that daily loses the magics that once made it great,” he snorted with disdain. “I am tied to the moon this night; we must discuss what you intend to do— _quickly_.”

Reaching up and working her fingers into his, Kagome disentangled the pendant from his grasp and took a step back. “Well, first I guess I’ll have to find out why the pendant drew me to it; second, figure out why you decided to ruin my life?”

He raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms, body language obviously radiating his displeasure. “Do you ever consider the consequences of your actions, little miko? You might not enjoy the truth you uncover.”

“Oh, really? Can’t handle the truth, can I? As if you’re some great protector—how about you let me make my _own_ damn decisions concerning my life, Sesshoumaru. Gods know, it will keep you from getting into situations like this.”

He glared at her, but said nothing. She was right, of course, if he’d resisted the goddesses’ charms and left Kagome to her own devices, he wouldn’t be— _again_ —tied to some weak human.

And one with unstable powers that would draw unwanted attention to them both.

As powerless as he was now, he wouldn’t be able to fend off the evils that would undoubtedly pursue him—now that _she_ had found his pendant.

Of _all_ the possible situations to have arisen, Sesshoumaru was almost embarrassed to realize that he’d never seen this one coming.

“He would have married me, you know,” Kagome said softly, interrupting his inner musing.

He didn’t know what to say to that, so the soft huff of air that he let out was taken as a signal to continue by Kagome.

“I loved him, but I was young—who knows what they want at that age? I didn’t know if I could stay in the past with him without seeing my family one last time.”

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru— _really_ looked at him. He’d changed, but she supposed several hundred years would do that to a person. He was stunning—the soft edges of youth had disappeared from the lines of his face, leaving an amazingly handsome demon.

She wondered, at that moment, what Inuyasha would have grown into, but banished the thought from her mind almost as soon as it entered it. If he’d wanted her to know, if he were still alive, he would have contacted her.

Questions—no, _demands,_ for another day.

This creature—inhuman, vivid, beautiful—had taken her happiness. Not all of it, but he’d neatly severed the threads of the future that she’d always secretly imagined. Even if she’d been doubtful, the outcome had remained the same: she and Inuyasha, together.

His markings seemed more vibrant now, his hair just as long and impossible, but his clothing was different. He looked almost crushed under the weight of his formal dress—the cut and color didn’t fit any known era Kagome was aware of, but the fundamentals of a kimono remained. The colors were too bright: white that glistened in the light, slashed with purples and blues along the edges of the sleeves. His _juban_ was black, though it covered another, probably thinner white dressing kimono. His obi was the same white, tipped again in the blues and purples that decorated the rest of his costume, and his _hakama_ was white, but no longer gathered at the ankle.

Kagome imagined it was significant—but couldn’t work up the guts to ask what it meant. She regarded him silently, which was difficult for her, but she felt it was her right to be able to fully take in the demon who had so significantly altered her life.

She looked up and caught his gaze, his amber eyes were just as cold and ruthless as they’d always been.

But he’d always been good at putting on a show for the casual observer, and Kagome was unfortunately good at sticking with her convictions.

“I’m going to need an apology if I’m going to be helping you, Sesshoumaru,” she stated, simply.

There it was: her mandate. For the first time, _he_ needed someone more than _they_ needed him. He was at a distinct disadvantage, caged to his curse as he was, but Sesshoumaru wasn’t one for apologies, even if he had been in the wrong.

“I do not have time for games, miko,” he replied.

“My _life_ is not a game, Sesshoumaru,” she said, holding firm. “You made your choices, now you have to live with the consequences.”

“I am sorry…that you allowed a moment to dictate the person you would be come,” he said snidely.

And it hurt, even though it was exactly what she was expecting—almost as if it was what she wanted to hear. A reminder of his ruthlessness and how she should always regard him.

Kagome nodded and kept the tears at bay.

She’d known how he’d react, but she’d _hoped_ five hundred years could have had _some_ positive influence on him—at least humble him slightly.

She’d hoped that maybe he regretted instigating the moment that had altered her future forever.

Well, the years may not have changed him, but they certainly had changed her. She would not be begging for anyone’s apologies.

“Goodbye, Sesshoumaru,” she said softly, and slid passed him.

He let her go.

And as he watched her small figure disappear into the rapidly darkening evening, he thought about the past—for the first time, in a long time.

A miko.

A goddess.

And the demon who was tied to them both.

But he’d never considered the why… why this miko? What could a goddess have possibly wanted with _her?_

And, not for the first time, Sesshoumaru felt the sting of regret—that he’d mishandled an opportunity to gain more insight, but time and continued frustrations had made him impatient, and he hardly knew how to handle himself around someone as unpredictable as the miko.

It was of no consequence. Now that she had the pendant, he would be able to find her… just as soon as the full moon passed.

Then he would have his answers.

* * *

 

It was all wrong. _Everything._ And _nothing_ should _ever_ be wrong in a goddess’ day.

But this was going on for years now.

She’d seen the truth of the moment. She needed to eliminate the miko to keep Sesshoumaru within her grasp and win his heart, so naturally banishing her to the future had been the logical thing to have Sesshoumaru do.

And then he’d abandoned her.

But never mind that, she could work towards _recapturing_ his interest.

And for years, she’d punished him—waiting for Sesshoumaru to beg for her forgiveness, which naturally she’d make him beg long and hard for, but eventually…

He’d been passed from human to human, attaching and elongating the most eclectic sort of people throughout the world.

And then _she’d_ found him.

Of all the humans to attach himself to.

But Amaterasu hadn’t seen this possibility, though she could see glimpses of past, present, future moments, she could never see the full picture.

At the moment, it seemed as if the fates conspired against her. But no matter; she was a goddess and could bend fate itself to her whims.

Or so she told herself.

At the very least, she could make life very uncomfortable for a nosy miko and a stubborn dog.

Amaterasu checked her reflection in the great, gilded mirror of her bedroom; she was beautiful, much more so than the miko—and she was a goddess; why should she not be able to win the affections of a _lowly_ dog demon?

Why, indeed.

* * *

 

Kagome sat on the little balcony of her hostel, wrapped in the blanket from the bed—huddled, mind muddled and confused.

It was late and the night was clouded over, but every so often a small crack in the sky would reveal a giant, full moon.

It did nothing to calm her mind.

If she’d been hoping for closure, or even some sort of explanation, then she’d been a fool, but it was hard for her not to hope when she’d been waiting so long for answers.

And to add to it, there was now the issue of the pendant.

And Sesshoumaru.

_Damn,_ she mentally cursed. It’d seemed like such a good idea at the time—the opportunity to regain a piece of her past and to hopefully find some direction for the future… but now.

He didn’t seem to want her help, or to help _her._

But Kagome needed answers of her own, and not just to the ones connected to Sesshoumaru. There was, of course, the whole issue of how the wish had changed her, and one of the reasons she hadn’t hesitated when taking the pendant.

It had been years, but she hadn’t aged, not even a little. Though her body was young, her mind was having issues dealing with the fact that it seemed she’d never die, but those around her would disappear.

And so she’d left—needing to change, needing to be free from Tokyo and Japan and the little world her mother, brother and grandfather inhabited. To watch it change, while she stayed the same…was more than she was able to cope with.

Not with the way her mind had been reacting lately.

And then he’d _forgotten her._ For how much her life had been changed, it was a hard thing to digest—that she’d been so easily eliminated from his mind. What if there wasn’t any reason behind what he’d done? What if it _was_ just an instance of being at the wrong place at the wrong time?

She couldn’t believe that.

Not after how hard she and her friends had fought to defeat Naraku.

Not after how much they’d sacrificed.

Kagome curled her toes inside the blanket, willing the tears from her eyes—no, it wasn’t for nothing. There _had_ to be a reason and she was going to find out what it was.

Tomorrow, she’d start again where the old lady had said she’d seen him: The Old Way.

Filled with determination and a renewed sense of purpose, Kagome made her way through the common area of the hostel, up the stairs to her room, and opened the door to the tiny, private room.

Closing the door, she turned towards her bed and flipped the light—only to find herself confronted with someone or _something_.

Kagome stumbled back, caught off guard by _anything_ being in her room, she reached for the door handle, only to find her body caged in by her intruder.

He was obviously male, and huge—body hard and unforgiving against her own.

Head trapped against his chest, she could only shiver with fear as he purred against her ear, “Ohhh… Little priestess…I had no idea. Would that you served at the altar of _my temple._ ”

She struggled against him, only succeeding at trapping herself further against the door—his strength was staggering, and unlike Sesshoumaru, she had no idea whether or not this intruder would _really_ hurt her.

“What do you want with me?” she asked, trying to keep the tremble from her voice—craning her head up from where was crushed against his chest.

He backed up a little and caught her eyes, which had widened fractionally when she’d finally been able to take him all in _._

Easily over six and a half feet tall, dark curls framed his face, golden skin, a patrician nose and full lips—bright, blue eyes regarded her, amusement evident in his gaze. “Oh, nothing. It’s not _you_ that we’ve been searching for. But since you’ve activated the pendant, it will make _him_ that much easier to find.”

Though he was physically perfect, there was no kindness in his eyes, no emotion shining through—a thoroughly _inhuman_ gaze _._

Leaning forward, he purposefully intimidated her—let his lips graze the lobe of her ear, fingers stroking where they held her pinioned against the door.

“But I think I will enjoy this _favor,_ ”he said. “It is not often that I am called upon to dally with _humans,_ let alone such delicious looking ones." His lips came down along the side of her face, trailing a path to her neck; Kagome stiffened, the fear radiating from her in waves—could she purify something that wasn’t a demon? Should she try?

Summoning her powers, Kagome released…and was rewarded with a deep, amused laugh. "Oh, precious one, how could you purify the divinity that makes _your powers possible?_ ”

“What?” Kagome gulped, fearing his answer.

“You know, little priestess, you feel it pulsing through you—” his leg raised and pressed between hers. “Pulsing, throbbing, you feel the power. You know what I am,” he finished with a sharp little bite on her shoulder.

Kagome gasped at the pain and the intimate intimidation of his body. “A God,” she choked out.

And he let her drop. Kagome crumpled in a heap against the door—her answer shaking her to the core.

Regarding her silently for a moment, he bent and lifted her chin, ensuring she was looking into his vivid eyes. “Yes—and now you and I shall set a trap for a certain demon.”

“And if I refuse?” she challenged, eyes defiant.

Thumb stroking her cheek gently, he answered with a smile. “Oh, little one—that is precisely what I am hoping for.”

* * *

 

**A/N~ Well, what did you think? Any guesses on who the evil god might be? It’s Greece and all… Hope you liked it; eventually, Sesshoumaru and Kags will be on _more_ than friendly terms, but I kind of like the buildup. Plus, they have more than a few issues to work through- though, I’ve always been a fan of, raw, animal attraction- HAH. We’ll see how it goes. Really hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again for reading! I don’t know how upbeat this all will be, I’m a fan of drama and well, a little angst- but lots of romance…soooo it should be a weird mishmash? All well, hopefully it’s an enjoyable ride. Any errors are entirely my own—so please excuse them :)**

**2015 edits. Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn. That guy. That fucking guy. I love those characters that you simultaneously want to fuck and fight. My Greek god is one of those for me. LOVE to write him, but have to keep him in check otherwise he threatens to take over the whole show, and we can’t have that. Sesshoumaru wouldn’t allow it.**

 


	4. Children of the Gods

_Moonshine, I'm waiting for a love that never comes  
Moonshine, wishing for a time that never was._

_Waiting for a time_  
For truth to call  
Waiting for a sign  
Show me all  
Waiting for my love

**_Doves, M62_ **

* * *

 

A smile, an outstretched hand.

Curls bouncing in the sunlight. The child with the too big, too sharp smile skipped onward, urging her to follow in his wake.

And as she was pulled towards the edge a small part of her knew she should resist—that she should never have paid the child any mind, yet she couldn't look away. He had her in that moment.

She was in a fog, completely and utterly out of control. Her body moved on, effortlessly and without her consent. The pulse and pull of power was beguiling and she found that she was incapable of resisting it.

It swirled around her.

It caressed her.

It consumed her.

And in a split second—one tiny moment, where the next step Kagome took would be her last, the child disappeared—Sesshoumaru pulled her back from the precipice.

"Miko, this was not a part of our bargain," he growled, his hand digging into her arm.

"Whaaat?" she replied groggily and then turned to look. Mere inches from where she stood—where she was about to step—was a sheer rock face that dropped off by several hundred feet.

Kagome stumbled backwards into Sesshoumaru—hard.

Turning, she gawked up at him. For a split second, it was another face that peered down at her... _Wench, you're gonna get your ass killed if you don't watch yourself._

Blinking, the vision faded away leaving an annoyed Sesshoumaru in its wake.

"Your inattentiveness almost got you killed," he said blandly, almost as if she hadn't just been preparing to take a swan dive off the edge of a cliff.

"I didn't… How could I know that would happen?" Kagome replied, trying and failing to keep the fear from her voice.

"You have entered into a game of the gods; it would be wise to assume that not everyone has your best interests in mind," he said while releasing her arm and stepping back, causing her to stumble slightly at the loss of support.

"Did you know?" she almost accused.

"This Sesshoumaru did not," he admitted.

"How should I, then? And an attack from a child, at that!" she said, raising her chin.

"Assume the worst, miko," he said, as if that were a sufficient reply.

"I feel like I'm playing a game where everyone knows the rules except me," Kagome said softly.

A soft, _Hnn_ , was all the comfort she was given—which wasn't even really comforting considering it confirmed the fact that she _was_ in way over her head. But still… it couldn't have all been for nothing? There must have been a reason why she was drawn to Greece, to Sesshoumaru? _There must be? Right?_

Clinging to her thin beliefs about the order of fate and destiny was the only thing keeping her from losing it.

But she'd asked for this, hadn't she? A link to her past… a life of excitement. Hadn't it been what she was looking for all along?

And her wish…rash… unplanned…

" _Don't take this from me…"_

She'd been unclear. What exactly _did_ the shikon jewel consider when she'd asked for "this."

And from one heartbeat to the next, Kagome realized that she'd never _really_ looked at Sesshoumaru before. Well, she'd _looked_ at him, in a sort of peripheral way—Inuyasha's brother, their sometimes comrade, sometimes enemy. Kagome had never taken the opportunity to _really_ look at Sesshoumaru, beyond the façade he was constantly keeping up.

He was beautiful, but she'd always know that—so was Inuyasha, albeit he in a gruff way. But Sesshoumaru like this… in modern clothing that had been tailored for fashion and not battlefield functionality, it was like looking at a different person.

Whether it was the remaining haze from being spelled or something else, Kagome wasn't sure. What she was sure of, however, was that Sesshoumaru was the most stunning man she'd ever seen—pompous, arrogant, mostly unkind, but stunning.

She wondered what he would look like if he were to smile—she'd seen him growl, baring his teeth in that feral looking inuyoukai way, which seemed to be typical of their species.

But a smile…? She didn't think she'd be able to handle it, not that she'd ever actually see it.

Sesshoumaru released her and turned to walk away, apparently this was her signal to follow him.

Kagome gave herself a little mental shake, clearing her mind. There was no point in allowing her mind to wander or to make Sesshoumaru into something he wasn't.

Letting out a great sigh, Kagome was again reminded how much she relied on others and how much of a burden she could be.

It was way passed time she changed that about herself.

She was tired of playing damsel in distress to a beautiful supernatural being.

* * *

 

After hours of futile searching—at least, Kagome hadn't felt anything and Sesshoumaru hadn't let her in on anything he'd come across—they finally made the long walk back to her hostel.

At the front door, Kagome shifted back and forth before finally glancing up and meeting Sesshoumaru's gaze.

"Do you… want to come in?" Kagome awkwardly suggested. It wasn't that she _really_ wanted him to, but where else would he go?

"No," was his blunt reply.

"Ooookay. So, you just sleep on the streets then?"

"No." Another incredibly helpful reply.

"Well, goodnight then, Sesshoumaru."

He nodded before turning and walking back down the narrow street. Kagome watched until he disappeared around a corner before turning into the hostel.

_Sheesh…I wonder if he's always been like this?_ Her mind answered with a resounding: _Yes!_

As much as they were different, they were the same in many ways—both Kagome and Sesshoumaru had lost their fathers at a young age, so Kagome tried to puzzle him out a bit, not feeling overly comfortable for judging him to be a jerk—even if he was a jerk.

Everyone had their reasons, right?

Kagome sighed as her mental musings were interrupted.

"Why didn't you invite your friend in?" questioned the American accented check-in girl, who had obviously had been ogling Sesshoumaru.

"He's not my friend," Kagome replied.

"Do you think he'd like to be mine?" the girl giggled.

"I don't think it would be wise to try it."

"I think he'd be worth the risk…" the girl said dreamily as Kagome made her way up the seven flights of stairs to her room. The hostel's power had a tendency to go off with the frequent power fluctuations, which meant that the elevator had a tendency of getting stuck mid-ride, which wasn't exactly something she was interested in experiencing at that moment.

Making her way to the room, Kagome turned the key in the lock, closed the door and checked to make sure she'd _relocked_ it, before flopping on her bed and passing out.

After her nap, Kagome took a long overdue shower. Exhaustion and dust seemed to go hand in hand in Greece.

The night was minimally cooler than the day, so after her shower Kagome decided to stay wrapped in her damp towel in the hopes that it would help cool her down.

Leaning on the edge of her little balcony, she barely had time to turn around before _he_ was upon her.

"So, little priestess…" Apollo purred, hands braced on the sides of the railing—boxing Kagome in. "How did you know I was coming?"

"Excuse me?" she replied, aghast.

"Why else would you be dressed so?" he said, eyes slowly taking in her state of undress; a smug, half-smile curling his lip upward.

"Because it's _damn_ hot in this city?"

"And not because you were having sudden, passionate, lustful dreams that you were hoping I'd come and fulfill?"

"Hardly," she ground out, furious. "Do you need something? Or are you just here to bother me?"

Apollo picked at the edge of her towel, only to have his hand swatted away. "Stop that! Answer my question!"

"Have you forgotten our bargain, virginal one?" he said, all trace of levity suddenly gone from his voice.

"Of course not," she replied, her arms coming up to wrap around her chest, trying to force some distance between herself and his body.

"Then what have you discovered?" he said, obviously tired with teasing her, and backed away slightly.

"Nothing other than he doesn't want the book discovered by anyone other than him." Not the entire truth, of course, but hopefully enough to sate Apollo’s curiosity.

He made an impatient sound. "This isn't sufficient, priestess."

"What else can I give you? We've only just started looking," Kagome said, staring at his chest and avoiding his gaze.

He was darkly dressed and almost seemed to blend in with the twilight sky. It was mesmerizing, but Kagome forced herself not to focus on it.

"You're not telling me everything. What else happened?"

Kagome took a split second too long before answering, "Nothing; nothing happened."

"Lies," he hissed. "Little mortal, did I not warn you about crossing me?" Apollo said as his body forced Kagome uncomfortably against the railing.

"What do you want from me?" Kagome said, turning her face up and glaring at him.

"The truth, priestess," he demanded, his face close enough that Kagome could see the inhuman flecks of purple and green in his ocean-colored eyes.

"I was attacked," she said finally, deciding the truth was safer than baiting a god—and it also distracted him from the subject of Sesshoumaru's book.

"By what?" he said, seemingly shocked.

"A child."

"A child _what_?"

"A child took my hand and tried to get me to walk off the edge of the Acropolis," Kagome said sharply.

"But you did not."

"I did not."

"What stopped you?"

"An incredibly unimpressed demon."

His mood changed suddenly—he looked almost concerned, his hand came up to brush her hair back behind her ear. "Priestess, you need to be more careful."

"I didn't do it on purpose," Kagome replied, uncomfortable with the change in his tactics, but having nowhere to go but over the side of the railing, she submitted grudgingly.

"I will give you a show of favor—it will help, should a _kobalos_ try to harm you again," he said, fingers tangling in her hair.

"I don't think that would be wise," Kagome said trying, and failing, to edge back.

"Why is that, little priestess? You trust yourself enough not to be spelled by a malevolent creature again?"

"No, but I trust Sesshoumaru to keep a better eye on me."

"Ah, have you always trusted demons so completely? Some say they are as fickle as the gods…"

Kagome snorted. "Interesting thing to say, coming from a god."

"Perhaps you would simply enjoy the power to defend yourself?" he suggested, a tactic he seemed to think he'd have more success with.

It almost worked; Kagome seemed to consider it, but sighed before replying, "Sesshoumaru might notice."

His brilliant smile was meant to be reassuring, but it was mostly dazzling and Kagome had a hard time focusing on what happened next.

"I do not share, priestess; Sesshoumaru would never know. My _sfragída_ would be private."

"Your what?" Kagome asked dazed, mentally chiding herself for staring at his beautiful face. She should have known better than to look for so long, so many gods and demons were shaped to be appealing to mortals—it made it easier to get compliance from them that way.

"My sigil; it would be somewhere private," he said as his hand skimmed low, resting at the curve of her bottom before sliding down to cup her—and give a sharp pinch to her ass.

Kagome gasped, his hand breaking the glamour. " _Take your hand off of me,"_ she demanded.

He complied, slowly. Smile never leaving his face.

"I think I'll pass; my mother would kill me if she ever found out I had a tattoo." Kagome pushed one of his arms out of the way and walked inside her room, finally putting some distance between them.

"Besides, who knows what else you can tell with that thing?"

"The necklace already tells me everything that I need to know," he replied cryptically. "This would be solely for your benefit."

"I doubt that," Kagome replied as she made her way to the bathroom to put on the shorts and t-shirt she'd hung behind the door . A more tangible barrier between them definitely wouldn't hurt.

"I prefer you the other way, _Kagome_." She tried to suppress the shiver that emerged as her name rolled off of his tongue—his ancient accent turning it into something unique, almost magical.

Mentally shaking herself, Kagome remembered that Apollo was obviously here for a specific purpose: to serve his goddess in any way possible—any way, including seducing or otherwise manipulating _her._

"Did you need something else? Would you leave now?" Kagome suggested, not that she thought it would work.

"Just a reminder: my goddess is impatient. Do not fail her, do not fail me," he said as he crossed the small room and made his way towards the door . Funny that a _god_ would choose to use something as common as a door when he'd seemingly appeared from nowhere before. _Couldn't he just puff away, or something?_

"I know what's at stake," Kagome somberly replied.

"Good," Apollo said, his eyes giving her one final, speculative look.

"My goddess told me about you," he admitted.

"Oh? I can't imagine why I'd register with a goddess—that she'd think me important enough to _remember,_ let alone mention," Kagome said with a roll of her eyes.

"He can't give you what you're looking for, Kagome," Apollo said softly.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," she replied tersely, turning her back to him.

Before she realized her mistake, he was behind her, arms holding her firmly against his body.

Breath against her ear, he whispered harshly, "Foolish, little priestess. Never turn your back to a _god."_

Arms tight around her, almost to the point of pain, he continued, "I will tell you the only way this is going to play out: _you will serve me._ The demon only serves his own interests, whereas I am able to afford you _specific_ opportunities."

Kagome struggled in vain. His arms were too strong and she was too mortal. "Oh? Like what? The _opportunity_ to be a _whore_ at your altar?"

Lips against her ear, his voice rumbled within her, "You should be _so lucky_ to serve at my temple. Any _mortal_ that I take to my bed would be richer, in all aspects of life, for the experience."

Kagome shuddered against him, repulsed by his harshness and convictions.

"Maybe one day, little priestess, I will make you quake with pleasure—"

"Not very damn likely!" Kagome practically yelled.

"You see, when you understand what I can give you—what Amaterasu can give you, you will readily offer yourself up to me."

"And what can you give me? I can't imagine anything on earth that's worth the price you'd expect me to pay."

"I can give you back your mortality, but more than that… I can give _them_ back to you," he said softly, lips an almost soothing caress in the soft hairs behind her ear.

"Who?"

"Inuyasha… _your father."_

Kagome's stunned silence was the only measure of success that he needed.

* * *

 

The miko was becoming more of a distraction than he'd bargained for.

Sesshoumaru rested in the shadows of an ancient building—the Temple of Hephaestus, he thought, and pondered the newest twist of fate in his life.

His last human…companion, because he refused to think of them as anything resembling a _master,_ had been weak and therefore hadn't interfered with his questing. He'd go, she'd follow.

No questions asked.

They'd all been largely the same—weak and eventually couldn't handle the heavy burden that was possessing a demon.

Kagome did nothing but ask questions and he knew she had more experience than most humans in dealing with supernatural creatures.

And her constant need for protection was becoming vexing… among other things.

Sesshoumaru hadn't anticipated the fierce protective instinct that had seem to taken hold of him either.

Once before, right as he'd been planning on forcing Kagome back to her own time, he'd felt it—and dismissed it. How could a mere human elicit any feelings from him whatsoever?

He'd spent a lifetime condemning and denying the fact that his own father had an unnatural attachment to humans. There was no way he'd developed the same proclivity.

Still… When she'd been standing there, one foot over the edge… there had been a moment where he'd not known he'd be able to save her—small, though it had been, and it had made him… sad.

She was infuriating and frustrating… yet. Maybe all the reasons why she was different was exactly what made her interesting to him.

He told himself that he did not find her beautiful. She was too frail, too weak, too _human._

But that was a lie.

And he found that her dark hair and uncommon eyes haunted him long after they'd parted for the day.

Yet, in the end, he'd made a bargain with her—a bargain that he wasn't entirely sure he could make good on.

The possibility of betraying her bothered him more than he was willing to acknowledge, but, as with most things Sesshoumaru found difficult to think about, he pushed it down, deep inside himself.

Hid it.

Did his best to ignore it.

"She's as _lovely_ now as she was then, isn't she Sesshoumaru?"

The voice sent a twinge if irritation up his spine, as it always did.

"She is as ordinarily human as all the rest," he replied, not deigning to turn in the direction of the voice.

"Oh, human she is, but ordinary she most certainly is not. Tell me, Sesshoumaru, did you know she was immortal before or after you pushed her in the well?"

Apollo revealed himself from the shadows and gave a mocking half-bow.

"Why are you here?" Sesshoumaru asked, ignoring the question.

"I bring a message from our beloved goddess, that is all, though I had hoped to gain a glimpse of your little human. She is something otherworldly, is she not, Sesshoumaru?"

"What she is or isn't is no concern to me beyond what usefulness she proves to be." But even Sesshoumaru could hear the lie in his voice.

"Ah, of course," Apollo said patronizingly.

"Do not meddle with what is mine," Sesshoumaru growled in warning.

"Do not be ridiculous, demon. You know as well as I that the limitations of my powers no longer allow me to influence mortals."

Sesshoumaru _did_ know that once the humans had stopped believing, that the powers of the gods had dwindled. They no longer had dominion over the seasons, the weather, nor the earth.

A human had to _believe_ in order for a god to make their presence known.

It had been the way of things for a millennium—so Kagome was safe, as long as she was kept in the dark. At least, it was what he thought, and in his desire to keep her safe, it was what he believed.

Apollo kept the smug expression from showing, but how he _loved_ to have the upper hand.

And Sesshoumaru _had_ been right. There had been a time when Apollo had not been able to dally with mortals, but Kagome's possession of the necklace and her past interactions with demons and the ways of old had made her ripe for the picking. The perfect target for a former glorious god.

Sesshoumaru wouldn't know that Kagome was under his influence until it was _much_ too late—as long as Kagome kept her word, and she would, or Apollo would butcher her family in front of her.

"Your message?" Sesshoumaru prompted.

"You will not find the book. We already have a lead that we are investigating and we anticipate having the power to reverse what was done within a fortnight—reverse what was done to Amaterasu, that is. You will be bound to a mortal _master_ for all eternity. At least, as long as there are mortals to be bound to. Of course…"

Sesshoumaru made a dismissive gesture, but Apollo wasn't finished.

"I also come with glad tidings—tidings of forgiveness. The benevolent goddess Amaterasu wishes you no ill will and offers you a truce."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Sacrifice the mortal, properly this time, and Amaterasu will forgive all the harm you have caused her."

Sesshoumaru stood and walked towards Apollo, betraying no emotions to the ever perceptive god.

"I will be the one to use Kagome. Amaterasu had her chance, now it is mine."

"Ah!" Apollo laughed. "Ever the tactician, aren't you Sesshoumaru? I wonder if your little mortal would be willing to follow you around so dutifully if she knew what you have planned for her?"

"Meaningless threats, Apollo?"

"Of course not, nothing I say is ever meaningless. Besides, she's of no use to me if _you_ don't sacrifice her. It's your _devotion_ Amaterasu wants; she could care less about the life of one human woman and there are other means that could be used to reverse the curse, as you well know..."

"Leave," Sesshoumaru said slowly, malice lacing his tone.

"Fine, but consider it, Sesshoumaru. Working _with_ a goddess would make things infinitely easier," Apollo called over his shoulder as he slowly rounded the bend of the temple and faded from sight.

Sesshoumaru slumped against the ancient column—more ancient than even he, though he felt older than the cold, pitted marble.

He looked at his hands… almost completely devoid of claws, his ancestral markings blended until he looked no different from the humans that surrounded him. It never used to be like this… with each transformation he became less and less demon. But that wasn't the only problem, his powers were waning and it was becoming harder and harder for him to revert to his natural form. The concern wasn't how long it would take for him to regain his true powers, but whether or not there'd be a time when he would no longer be able to.

Still, a truce with the goddess would only serve her in the end—he knew better than to trust her word anymore.

But time was running out.

It was seeming like, more and more, that the miko really was turning out to be his only hope.

* * *

 

Oh, I'm kind of in love with Apollo—double agent that he is! Why not play both angles? If one doesn't work out, maybe the other will. Don't get me wrong, this is absolutely _not_ a Kagome/OC fic, just in case anyone was getting that vibe — maybe it was only me. HAH! Sesshoumaru is my TLF, absolutely… but there is just something so fun about a good bad-guy. Bonus brownie I love you points if you can point out the sort of almost a Pride and Prejudice movieish quote—probably the source of my love for the stoic hero (the book, and the movie, and the miniseries okay, so I have a problem). *MRDARCYSIGH*

Well, I promised this would be faster! Woohoo! Let's hope I'm as inspired with the rest of it… and everything else I have on the go!?

As always: thank you for reading and ( **hopefully**!) reviewing! The feedback honestly means so much to me.

In case you're interested, the Doves, M62 song inspired this chapter.

Also, this chapter was written with LoveInTheBattleField in mind; not as late! Thank you for the reviews :)

2015 update. Holy shizz. Having a love affair with the en dash much, CNichole? Edited some dialogue to hopefully make it clearer just wtf I was trying to say. That Apollo, though. I’ve spent way too much time staring at classic sculpture (like, way too much time). Kind of a Grecophile, or maybe just a mythology/history fan.


	5. Children of the Gods

A smile, an outstretched hand.

Curls bouncing in the sunlight, the child with the too big, too sharp smile skipped onward, urging her to follow in his wake.

And as she was pulled towards the edge, a small part of her knew she should resist — that she should never have paid the child any mind, yet she couldn't look away. He had her in that moment.

She was in a fog, completely and utterly out of control. Her body moved on, effortlessly and without her consent. The pulse and pull of power was beguiling and she found that she was incapable of resisting it.

It swirled around her.

It caressed her.

It consumed her.

And in a split second — one tiny moment, where the next step Kagome took would be her last, the child disappeared and Sesshoumaru pulled her back from the precipice.

"Miko," he growled, his hand digging into her arm, "this was not a part of our bargain."

"Whaaat?" she replied groggily, and then turned to look; mere inches from where she stood — where she was about to step, was a sheer rock face that dropped of by several hundred feet.

Kagome stumbled backwards into Sesshoumaru — hard.

Turning, she gawked up at him. For a split second, it was another face that peered down at her — _Wench, you're gonna get your ass killed if you don't watch yourself._

Blinking, the vision faded away — leaving an annoyed Sesshoumaru in its wake.

"Your inattentiveness almost got you killed," he said blandly, almost as if she hadn't just been preparing to take a swan dive off the edge of a cliff.

"I didn't… how could I know that would happen?" Kagome replied, trying and failing to keep the fear from her voice.

"You have entered into a game of the gods; it would be wise to assume that not everyone has your best interests in mind," he said while releasing her arm and stepping back, causing her to stumble slightly at the loss of support.

"Did you know?" she almost accused.

"This Sesshoumaru did not," he admitted.

"How should I, then? And from a child, at that!" she said, raising her chin.

"Assume the worst, miko," as if that were a sufficient reply.

"I feel like I'm playing a game where everyone knows the rules, except me," Kagome said softly.

A soft, "Hnn," was all the comfort she was given — which wasn't even really comforting considering it confirmed the fact that she _was_ in way over her head. But still… it couldn't have all been for nothing? There must have been a reason why she was drawn to Greece, to Sesshoumaru? _There must be? Right?_

Clinging to her thin beliefs about the order of fate and destiny was the only thing keeping her from losing it.

But she'd asked for this — hadn't she? A link to her past… a life of excitement. Hadn't it been what she was looking for all along?

And her wish…rash… unplanned…

" _Don't take this from me…"_

She'd been unclear; what exactly _did_ the shikon jewel consider when she'd asked for "this."

And from one heartbeat to the next, Kagome realized that she'd never _really_ looked at Sesshoumaru before. Well, she'd _looked_ at him, in a sort of peripheral way — Inuyasha's brother, their sometimes comrade, sometimes enemy. Kagome had never taken the opportunity to _really_ look at Sesshoumaru, beyond the facade he was constantly keeping up.

He was beautiful, but she'd always know that — so was Inuyasha, albeit he in a more gruff way. But Sesshoumaru like this… in modern clothing that had been tailored for fashion and not battlefield functionality, it was like looking at a different person.

Whether it was the remaining haze from being spelled or something else, Kagome wasn't sure. What she was sure of, however, was that Sesshoumaru was the most stunning man she'd ever seen — pompous, arrogant, mostly unkind, but stunning.

She wondered what he would look like if he were to smile — she'd seen him growl, baring his teeth in that feral looking inuyoukai way, which seemed to be typical of their species.

But a smile…? She didn't think she'd be able to handle it, nor that she'd ever actually see it.

Sesshoumaru released her and turned to walk away, apparently this was her signal to follow him.

Kagome gave herself a little mental shake, clearing her mind — there was no point in allowing her mind to wander or to make Sesshoumaru into something he wasn't.

Letting out a great sigh, Kagome was again reminded how much she relied on others — and how much of a burden she could be.

It was way passed time she changed that about herself.

She was tired of playing damsel in distress to a beautiful supernatural being.

* * *

After hours of apparently futile searching — at least, Kagome hadn't felt anything and Sesshoumaru hadn't let her in on anything he'd come across, they finally made the long walk back to her hostel.

At the front door, Kagome shifted back and forth before finally glancing up and meeting Sesshoumaru's gaze.

"Do you… want to come in?" Kagome awkwardly suggested. It wasn't that she _really_ wanted him to, but where else would he go?

"No," was his blunt reply.

"Ooookay. So, you just sleep on the streets then?"

"No." Another incredibly helpful reply.

"Well, goodnight then, Sesshoumaru."

He nodded before turning and walking down the narrow street. Kagome watched until he disappeared around a corner before turning into the hostel.

 _Sheesh…I wonder if he's always been like this?_ Her mind answered with a resounding: _yes!_

As much as they were different, they were the same in many ways — both Kagome and Sesshoumaru had lost their fathers at a young age, so Kagome tried to puzzle him out a bit, not feeling overly comfortable for judging him to be a jerk — even if he was a jerk.

Everyone had their reasons, right?

Kagome sighed as her mental musings were interrupted.

"Why didn't you invite your friend in?" questioned an American accented and obviously had been ogling check-in girl.

"He's not my friend," Kagome replied.

"Do you think he'd like to be mine?" the girl giggled.

"I don't think it would be wise to try it."

"I think he'd be worth the risk…" the girl said dreamily as Kagome made her way up the seven flights of stairs to her room — the hostel's power had a tendency to go off with the frequent power fluctuations, which meant that the elevator had a tendency of getting stuck — mid-ride, which wasn't exactly something she was interested in experiencing at that moment.

Making her way to the room, turned the key in the lock, closed and checked to make sure she'd _relocked_ her door, before flopping on her bed and passing out.

After her nap, Kagome took a long overdue shower — exhaustion and dust seemed to go hand in hand in Greece.

The night was minimally cooler than the day, so after her shower, Kagome decided to stay wrapped in her damp towel in the hopes that it would help cool her down.

Leaning on the edge of her little balcony, she barely had time to turn around before _he_ was upon her.

"So, little priestess…" Apollo purred, hands braced on the sides of the railing — boxing Kagome in, "how did you know I was coming?"

"Excuse me?" she replied, aghast.

"Why else would you be dressed so?" he said, eyes slowly taking in her state of undress; a smug, half-smile curling his lip upward.

"Because it's _damn_ hot in this city?"

"And not because you were having sudden, passionate, lustful dreams that you were hoping I'd come and fulfill?"

"Hardly," she ground out, furious. "Do you need something? Or are you just here to bother me?"

Apollo picked at the edge of her towel, only to have his hand swatted away. "Stop that! Answer my question!"

"Have you forgotten our bargain, virginal one?" he said, all trace of levity suddenly gone from his voice.

"Of course not," she replied, her arms coming up to wrap around her chest, trying to force some distance between herself and his body.

"Then what have you discovered?" he said, obviously tired with teasing her, and backed away slightly.

"Nothing other than he doesn't want the book discovered by anyone other than him," not the entire truth, of course, but hopefully enough to sate his curiosity.

He made an impatient sound, "This isn't sufficient, priestess."

"What else can I give you? We've only just started looking," Kagome said, staring at his chest and avoiding his gaze.

He was darkly dressed and almost seemed to blend in with the twilight sky — it was mesmerizing, but Kagome forced herself not to focus on it.

"You're not telling me everything — what else happened?"

Kagome took a split second too long before answering, "Nothing; nothing happened."

"Lies," he hissed. "Little mortal, did I not warn you about crossing me?" Apollo said as his body forced Kagome uncomfortably against the railing.

"What do you want from me?" Kagome said, turning her face up and glaring at him.

"The truth, priestess," he said fiercely, his face close enough that Kagome could see the inhuman flecks of purple and green in his ocean-colored eyes.

"I was attacked," she said finally, deciding the truth was safer than baiting a god — and also distracted him from the subject of Sesshoumaru's book.

"By what?" he said, seemingly shocked.

"A child."

"A child what?"

"A child took my hand and tried to get me to walk off the edge of the Acropolis," Kagome said sharply.

"But you did not."

"I did not."

"What stopped you?"

"An incredibly unimpressed demon."

His mood changed suddenly — he looked almost concerned, his hand came up to brush her hair back behind her ear, "Priestess, you need to be more careful."

"I didn't do it on purpose," Kagome replied, uncomfortable with the change in his tactics, but having nowhere to go but over the side of the railing, she submitted grudgingly.

"I will give you a show of favor — it will help, should a _kobalos_ try to harm you again," he said, fingers tangling in her hair.

"I don't think that would be wise," Kagome said, trying — and failing, to edge back.

"Why is that, little priestess? You trust yourself not to be spelled again?"

"No, but I trust Sesshoumaru to keep a better eye on me."

"Ah, have you always trusted demons so completely? Some say they are as fickle as the gods…"

Kagome snorted, "Interesting thing to say, coming from a god."

"Perhaps you would simply enjoy the power to defend yourself?" he suggested, a tactic he gaged he'd have more success with.

It almost worked; Kagome seemed to consider it, but sighed before replying, "Sesshoumaru might notice."

His brilliant smile was meant to be reassuring, but it was mostly dazzling and Kagome had a hard time focusing on what happened next.

"I do not share, priestess; Sesshoumaru would never know; my _sfragída_ would be private."

"Your what?" Kagome asked dazed, mentally chiding herself for staring at his beautiful face. She should have known better than to look for so long, so many gods and demons were shaped to be appealing to mortals — it made it easier to get compliance from them that way.

"My sigil; it would be somewhere private," he said as his hand skimmed low, resting at the curve of her bottom before sliding down to cup her — and give a sharp pinch to her ass.

Kagome gasped, his hand breaking the glamor. " _Take your hand off of me,"_ she demanded.

He complied, slowly. Smile never leaving his face.

"I think I'll pass; my mother would kill me if she ever found out I had a tattoo." Kagome pushed one of his arms out of the way and walked inside her room, finally putting some distance between them.

"Besides, who knows what else you can tell with that thing?"

"The necklace already tells me everything that I need to know," he replied cryptically. "This would be solely for your benefit."

"I doubt that," Kagome replied as she made her way to the bathroom to put on the shorts and t-shirt she'd hung behind the door — a more tangible barrier between them definitely wouldn't hurt.

"I prefer you the other way, _Kagome_." She tried to suppress the shiver that emerged as her name rolled off of his tongue — his ancient accent turning it into something unique, almost magical.

Mentally shaking herself, Kagome remembered that Apollo was obviously here for a specific purpose: to serve his goddess in any way possible — any way, including seducing or otherwise manipulating _her._

"Did you need something else? Would you leave now?" Kagome suggested, not that she thought it would work.

"Just a reminder: my goddess is impatient. Do not fail her, do not fail me," he said as he crossed the small room and made his way towards the door — funny that a _god_ would choose to use something as common as a door when he'd seemingly appeared from nowhere before. _Couldn't he just puff away, or something?_

"I know what's at stake," Kagome somberly replied.

"Good," Apollo said, his eyes giving her one final, speculative look.

"My goddess told me about you," he admitted.

"Oh? I can't imagine why I'd register with a goddess — that she'd think me important enough to _remember,_ let alone mention," Kagome said with a roll of her eyes.

"He can't give you what you're looking for, Kagome," Apollo said softly.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," she replied tersely, turning her back to him.

Before she realized her mistake, he was behind her, arms holding her firmly against his body.

Breath against her ear, he whispered harshly, "Foolish, little priestess. Never turn your back to a _god."_

Arms tight around her, almost to the point of pain, he continued, "I will tell you the only way this is going to play out: _you will serve me._ The demon only serves his own interests, whereas I am able to afford you _specific_ opportunities."

Kagome struggled in vain — his arms were too strong and she was too mortal, "Oh? Like what? The _opportunity_ to be a _whore_ at your altar?"

Lips against her ear, his voice rumbled within her, "You should be _so lucky_ to serve at my temple. Any _mortal_ that I take to my bed would be richer — in all aspects of life, for the experience."

Kagome shuddered against him, repulsed by his harshness and convictions.

"Maybe one day, little priestess, I will make you quake with pleasure—"

"Not very damn likely!" Kagome practically yelled.

"You see, when you understand what I can give you — what Amaterasu can give you, you will readily offer yourself up to me."

"And what can you give me? I can't imagine anything on earth that's worth the price you'd expect me to pay."

"I can give you back your mortality, but more than that… I can give _them_ back to you," he said softly, lips an almost soothing caress in the soft hairs behind her ear.

"Who?"

"Inuyasha… _your father."_

Kagome's stunned silence was the only measure of success that he needed.

* * *

The miko was becoming more of a distraction than he'd bargained for.

Sesshoumaru rested in the shadows of an ancient building — the Temple of Hephaestus, he thought, and pondered the newest twist of fate in his life.

His last human…companion, because he refused to think of them as anything resembling a _master,_ had been weak and therefore hadn't interfered with his questing. He'd go, she'd follow.

No questions asked.

They'd all been largely the same — weak and eventually couldn't handle the heavy burden that was possessing a demon.

Kagome did nothing but ask questions and he knew she had more experience than most humans in dealing with supernatural creatures.

And her constant need for protection was becoming vexing… among other things.

Sesshoumaru hadn't anticipated the fierce protective instinct that had seem to taken hold of him either.

Once before, right as he'd been planning on forcing Kagome back to her own time, he'd felt it — and dismissed it. How could a mere human elicit any feelings from him whatsoever?

He'd spent a lifetime condemning and denying the fact that his own father had an unnatural attachment to humans; there was no way he'd developed the same proclivity.

Still… when she'd been standing there, one foot over the edge… there had been a moment where he'd not known he'd be able to save her — small, though it had been, and it had made him… sad.

She was infuriating and frustrating… yet. Maybe all the reasons why she was different was exactly what made her interesting to him.

He told himself that he did not find her beautiful. She was too frail, too weak, too _human._

But that was a lie.

And he found that her dark hair and uncommon eyes haunted him long after they'd parted for the day.

Yet, in the end, he'd made a bargain with her — a bargain that he wasn't entirely sure he could make good on.

The possibility of betraying her bothered him more than he was willing to acknowledge, but, as with most things Sesshoumaru found difficult to think about, he pushed it down, deep inside himself.

Hid it.

Did his best to ignore it.

"She's as _lovely_ now as she was then, isn't she Sesshoumaru?"

The voice sent a twinge if irritation up his spine, as it always did.

"She is as ordinarily human as all the rest," he replied, not deigning to turn in the direction of the voice.

"Oh, human she is, but ordinary she most certainly is not. Tell me, Sesshoumaru, did you know she was immortal before or after you pushed her in the well?"

Apollo revealed himself from the shadows and have a mocking half-bow.

"Why are you here?" Sesshoumaru asked, ignoring the question.

"I bring a message from our beloved goddess, that is all, though I had hoped to gain a glimpse of your little human. She is something otherworldly, is she not, Sesshoumaru?"

"What she is or isn't is no concern to me beyond what usefulness she proves to be," but even Sesshoumaru could hear the lie in his voice.

"Ah, of course," Apollo said patronizingly.

"Do not meddle with what is mine," Sesshoumaru growled in warning.

"Do not be ridiculous, demon. You know as well as I that the limitations of my powers no longer me to influence mortals."

Sesshoumaru _did_ know that once the humans had stopped believing the powers of the gods had dwindled. They no longer had dominion over the seasons, the weather, nor the earth.

A human had to _believe_ in order for a god to make their presence known.

It had been the way of things for a millennium — so Kagome was safe, as long as she was kept in the dark. At least, it was what he thought, and in his desire to keep her safe, it was what he believed.

Apollo kept the smug expression from showing, but how he _loved_ to have the upper hand.

And Sesshoumaru _had_ been right — there had been a time when he'd not been able to dally with mortals, but Kagome's possession of the necklace and her past interactions with demons and the ways of old had made her ripe for the picking.

Sesshoumaru wouldn't know it until it was _much_ too late — as long as Kagome kept her word and she would, or he would butcher her family in front of her.

"Your message?" Sesshoumaru prompted.

"You will not find the book; we already have a lead that we are investigating and we anticipate having the power to reverse what was done within a fortnight — reverse what was done to Amaterasu, that is. You will be bound to a mortal _master_ for all eternity. At least, as long as there are mortals to be bound to. Of course…"

Sesshoumaru made a dismissive gesture, but Apollo wasn't finished.

"I also come with glad tidings — tidings of forgiveness. The benevolent goddess Amaterasu wishes you no ill will and offers you a truce."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Sacrifice the mortal — properly, this time, and Amaterasu will forgive all the harm you have caused her."

Sesshoumaru stood and walked towards Apollo, betraying no emotions to the ever perceptive god.

"I will be the one to use Kagome; Amaterasu had her chance, now it is mine."

"Ah!" Apollo laughed, "Ever the tactician, aren't you Sesshoumaru? I wonder if your little mortal would be willing to follow you around so dutifully if she knew what you have planned for her?"

"Meaningless threats, Apollo?"

"Of course not, nothing I say is ever meaningless. Besides, she's of no use to me if _you_ don't sacrifice her. It's your _devotion_ Amaterasu wants; she could care less about the life of one human woman and there are other means that could be used to reverse the curse, as you well know..."

"Leave," Sesshoumaru said slowly, malice lacing his tone.

"Fine, but consider it, Sesshoumaru. Working _with_ a goddess would make things infinitely easier," Apollo called over his shoulder as he slowly rounded the bend of the temple and faded from sight.

Sesshoumaru slumped against the ancient column — more ancient than even he, though he felt older than the cold, pitted marble.

He looked at his hands… almost completely devoid of claws, his ancestral markings blended until he looked no different from the humans that surrounded him. It never used to be like this… with each transformation he became less and less demon. But that wasn't the only problem, his powers were waning — it was becoming harder and harder for him to revert to his natural form. The concern wasn't how long it would take for him to regain his true powers, but whether or not there'd be a time when he would no longer be able to.

Still, a truce with the goddess would only serve her in the end — he knew better than to trust her word anymore.

But time was running out.

It was seeming like, more and more, that the miko really was turning out to be his only hope.

* * *

Oh, I'm kind of in love with Apollo — double agent that he is! Why not play both angles? If one doesn't work out, maybe the other will. Don't get me wrong, this is absolutely _not_ a Kagome/OC fic, just in case anyone was getting that vibe — maybe it was only me. HAH! Sesshoumaru is my TLF, absolutely… but there is just something so fun about a good bad-guy. Bonus brownie I love you points if you can point out the sort of almost a Pride and Prejudice movieish quote — probably the source of my love for the stoic hero (the book, and the movie, and the miniseries — okay, so I have a problem). *MRDARCYSIGH*

Well, I promised this would be faster! Woohoo! Let's hope I'm as inspired with the rest of it… and everything else I have on the go!?

As always: thank you for reading and ( **hopefully**!) reviewing! The feedback honestly means so much to me.

In case you're interested, the Doves, M62 song inspired this chapter.

Also, this chapter was written with LoveInTheBattleField in mind; not as late! Thank you for the reviews :)


	6. Visions of Delphi

_‘Cause she’s a cruel mistress_

_And a bargain must be made_

_But oh, my love, don’t forget me_

_When I let the water take me_

**_Florence + The Machine, What the Water Gave Me_ **

* * *

 

It was a gorgeous day and a nice breeze from the ocean was making the heat infinitely more tolerable, but then Apollo had found her and been following Kagome ever since.

"You know, it's probably a bad idea to follow me around like this," said Kagome, visibly annoyed.

"And why is that, my priestess?" Apollo asked as he invaded her space, enough that she had to keep side-stepping in order to stop from brushing against him, which was hard considering how crowded the narrow lane was with people.

"I'm not _yours,_ and it's a bad idea because what if Sesshoumaru sees you?"

Apollo ignored her and turned to smile and wave at a group of young women that were ogling him.

Kagome rolled her eyes and repeated her question, which he again ignored.

One of the women walked over to them—tall, blonde, incredibly beautiful—and introduced herself in German.

Apollo replied back in German, leaving Kagome completely outside of the conversation—thought she could tell she was being discussed based on their body language.

Kagome had a list of things to accomplish for the day, which didn't include either dealing with Apollo _or_ an entourage of giggling women, but as she was about to turn and walk away, Apollo abruptly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her body close to his.

Turning and staring directly into her eyes, Apollo brushed a hand through her hair and whispered what she was sure were sweet nothings to her in German.

Smiling lovingly at her, Apollo tilted her head slightly before he brushed a kiss across the tip of her nose.

The tall woman sighed before turning to walk away in defeat.

Kagome stiffly disentangled herself from Apollo as he looked down on her with a smug smile.

"Should I even ask why that was necessary?"

"She was wondering whether or not she could borrow me away from my… _angry cousin._ "

Kagome supposed it was meant to be a slight in her direction, but she wasn't bothered. "You could have let her take you away," she suggested as she pulled away from his body. Dressed informally in dark jeans and a t-shirt, he looked like a gorgeous, Greek man. As long as you didn’t stare into his eyes, he looked _almost_ human. Kagome tried not to admit to herself that he was lovely to look at, but his overbearing personality kept her emotions in check.

"Don't be ridiculous, priestess. I have so much more to gain by being with you and besides, I told her that you were my beloved; she told me that you didn't look like you were in love with me and I told her it was because I'd been remiss in my affections towards you—which I was about to remedy."

"Apollo, please don't use me to stroke your ego. You knew those girls would be jealous if you acted like I was your girlfriend."

"What can I say? Jealousy breeds such devotion in acolytes."

"Acolytes to a god no one believes in anymore?"

"Ahh, they must believe in _some_ form of godliness, otherwise they would not have been able to see me so clearly."

"What?" Kagome wasn’t sure if she understood correctly—he couldn’t be seen unless someone _believed_ in him?

"It used to be that in order for a mortal to be able to interact with a god they needed to believe in that specific god. Now, it only matters that they _believe—_ though most of it comes down to their being from locations with strong religious ties."

"So, they can see you because they want to see you?"

"Something like that."

"I don't want to see you, but unfortunately I can."

"Ah, that's where you are wrong, little priestess! You wouldn't be able to see me if there wasn't some part of you that _wanted._ "

"There's nothing about me that wants _you._ "

Apollo smirked. "You will never be untouched by divinity, Kagome. You will see more than most others, simply because of your experiences. Though… perhaps, one day seeing won't be enough and you'll be open to being more _fully_ overcome by my _divine_ powers?"

"I'm not interested in being _overcome—"_ Kagome practically spat the word at him. "By something as heartless as you."

"Heartless? You wound me, priestess. I have great love for all things mortal and otherwise."

"Maybe that's your problem then," Kagome considered.

"And what might that be, oh wise, Kagome?"

"Your lack of discernment—having love without understanding isn't really love, Apollo. It just cheapens the whole thing. Have you never experienced love, Apollo? _Real_ love?"

"I've experienced more than your little mortal mind could ever comprehend."

"So, no then."

"What makes you say that?"

"Your diversionary tactics."

"Love is complicated and it's riddled with things a god cannot afford to feel—vulnerability, weakness… it is a tool to manipulate with."

"Do I make you feel weak then, Apollo? Vulnerable?" Kagome asked as she pulled Apollo into an out of the way alcove.

"How could you possibly?" he said, wary of her change in mood. Kagome had something to prove. She might be in the middle of a giant pissing contest between gods and demons, but she wouldn’t lose herself in the process. It was important that he understood humans...Coincidentally, her desire to facilitate understanding was what had drawn Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to her also...but would it work on a god?

Leaning in, Kagome let the tips of her fingers drift up and along Apollo's arm before finally coming up to brush against his jaw.

"Priestess…" Apollo started, puzzled.

Kagome continued, tucking her hand behind Apollo's neck and firmly tugging him into her—to any passersby, they would have looked like an affectionate, young couple.

Kagome spoke against his ear, "You have always been physically perfect, so you cannot see the beauty that exists within. You have always had blind love and devotion, so you cannot understand what it is to love for love's sake—maybe even without it being projected back to you. You think I'm a little mortal fool that you can bend to your whims, because it's what you've always done, but it's _you_ that I pity."

"And why is that, Kagome?" he asked, his lips brushing her temple as she stood against him.

Kagome whispered harshly, "Love gives you strength, love gives you power—over yourself. Love gives you the ability to realize what's important and what you cannot live without. Love is worth dying for. And you have lived all your long life and have never come to understand it."

Abruptly, Kagome pushed Apollo back, causing him to stagger slightly.

"You might have power over me now, but everything I do is because of the love I feel for my friends and family. It is a profound and beautiful thing to experience, Apollo, and certainly not a toy. _Never_ use me to cheapen the experience again."

Kagome turned and walked out into the busy marketplace and Apollo let her, almost completely forgetting why it was he'd decided to track her down.

 _The bow…_ he remembered, but he did not follow her.

He stood for a long time after she was gone.

And left with an odd expression on his ancient face.

* * *

 

It was worth the frustrating afternoon encounter with Apollo on her way to get the tickets.

It was worth the bus ride.

And the carsickness.

And the dirty squat-toilet that she'd had to _pay_ to use.

Because Delphi was absolutely magical.

Sesshoumaru had collected her from the hostel—because there was really no other way to put it as he'd flipped the covers off of her, forcing Kagome from her dreams.

He'd said that he followed her scent, but Kagome suspected the rather ineffectual and _infatuated_ clerk at the front desk had told him what room she was staying in.

Kagome was really groggy when he woke her—much more than normal; she'd been dreaming _about_ Sesshoumaru and so when he'd woken her and glared over her until she'd stumbled out of the bed, trying to fix her pajama shirt that had ridden up almost indecently, she hadn't been sure whether or not she was awake.

_He'd looked nicer in her dream—kinder._

_Almost like he wasn't looking at her._

" _You look beautiful," he said to Kagome, though Kagome thought he wasn't talking to her._

" _I always look beautiful, do I not Sesshoumaru?" Kagome answered—now she knew it wasn't her; she couldn't imagine anyone being so flippant to Sesshoumaru-sama._

" _You do, my goddess," Sesshoumaru said while reaching out towards her. Gently, he enfolded her in his arms. Kagome couldn't believe Sesshoumaru had it in him to be gentle or kind with anything—aside from Rin, but her dream-goddess-self seemed to expect it._

" _It's almost time," Kagome said, the side of her face rubbing up against the softness of Sesshoumaru's kimono._

" _Yes, I know," he said with a soft sigh._

" _You do not agree with my methods, still?" Kagome asked as she pushed herself away from Sesshoumaru's body._

" _I simply do not understand why we would deign to alter the life of one human—a human girl at that."_

_Curling her fingers into the lapels of Sesshoumaru's kimono, Kagome’s dream-self replied, "She is not merely a girl and if we do not do something soon, she will quickly prove it."_

" _She is only human."_

" _Not for long..."_

Shaking her head to clear the dream from her mind, Kagome focused on the Sesshoumaru who was clearly in front of her.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Waking you up."

"And how did you get in here?"

"You left your balcony door open."

"And you… what? Scaled the outside of the building and let yourself in?" Kagome said as she shuffled out of her newly messed up bed.

"I knocked on your door first."

"Ah…" Kagome shook her head in disbelief before reaching towards the bedside table.

"I have an extra key—just keep it. I'm booked into the hostel for another week, anyways."

Sesshoumaru slipped the key-card into his pocket as Kagome pressed into her eyes with the palms of her hands, trying to keep herself from lashing out and giving Sesshoumaru a piece of her mind.

 _Seriously…_ _as if scaling the side of a building wouldn't draw any attention. He's as bad as Apollo._

Standing, hand on her hip, Kagome demanded, "What do you want, Sesshoumaru?"

"I've decided to seek out an oracle," he replied, giving her an appraising look that seemed to take in her state of dress—apparently, he did not approve.

"An oracle…?" Kagome prompted.

"We will see whether or not she can give our search more clarity."

"Okay, well. I'll be a few minutes… need to get ready and all…" Kagome hinted while gesturing towards the door.

"I will wait."

"Ah… okay. I'll just bring _everything_ into the bathroom then… no big deal…"

He seemed to think that the suggestion was acceptable—and not at all an inconvenience. Gathering her clean clothes, Kagome tried to remind herself that Sesshoumaru had _never_ been good around others and that it was probably enough that he wasn't trying to _kill_ her, so she should be grateful… but still.

 _He needs to learn some manners… or the definition of privacy,_ Kagome decided.

A shower, a change of clothes and a meager hostel-provided breakfast later… with Kagome purposefully ignoring the glares from the front desk.

Kagome supposed, if the situations were reversed, she'd want someone like Sesshoumaru coming from her bedroom as well.

_If they only knew…_

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Kagome asked between spoonfuls of cereal. _What I wouldn't give for some rice and miso…_

"Yes."

"Care to repeat it? Looks like they're having a great time."

"No," he replied stiffly. Kagome couldn’t be sure, but she thought that the stoic demon _might_ have a slight flush creeping into his cheeks.

_Sesshoumaru is embarrassed. That’s hilarious!_

"Too bad," Kagome said with another glance towards the girls at the front desk. They hadn't stopped giggling since Kagome and Sesshoumaru had walked into the little lobby.

Kagome shifted her chair back and stood, grabbed her dishes, and made her way over to the sink to clean them.

"Okay, ready!" Kagome said brightly when she joined Sesshoumaru at the exit… only to quickly hold out her hand to him.

Sesshoumaru stared at it dumbly and Kagome was relatively certain Sesshoumaru had no idea what it signified in the western world.

Kagome started, "Umm… it means we're—"

Sesshoumaru cut her off, "I know what it means, miko."

"Oh, well then. Just hold it till we round the corner—it might help keep the hostel girls off your tail."

Sesshoumaru stared at her hand a moment longer before holding out his own.

Kagome smiled and awkwardly grabbed his hand as they walked towards street.

"So, I guess their conversation was _stimulating_?" she asked.

"Horrifying."

Kagome laughed, but held on a bit tighter. His and was firm and warm—walking hand in hand was more comfortable than she thought it would be.

If they waited a bit longer than necessary to drop their ruse, neither pointed it out.

Because for a moment they almost felt like friends—a lonely, lost feeling that apparently they both had missed.

Even if they refused to admit it.

* * *

 

_Three hours later…_

It wasn't the worst bus ride ever, but three hours on a cramped bus, that was full of tourists, wasn't exactly Kagome's idea of a good time.

Nor was it Sesshoumaru's.

Kagome had graciously let Sesshoumaru sit by the window, which would hopefully help circulate the air a little in the mishmash of smells that had greeted them on the bus.

Initially, she'd felt bad for _him,_ but as the snake-like road rocked the bus back and forth, Kagome's stomach got the better of her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…"

"Hnn…" he replied from behind a mess of his hair—apparently he was using it to block the many smells.

"I don't feel so well…"

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome, horrified. "Do not vomit, miko."

"Urm… I'm trying not to? Can I sit by the window? I never get sick if I sit by the window."

Initially, Sesshoumaru seemed to think that trading places with Kagome was a satisfactory idea, but eventually…

"Miko…."

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I…" Kagome gasped softly—Sesshoumaru looked like he was about to fall into the isle if she didn't do something quick.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what's the matter?"

"The smells… the movement…"

"Oh! Are you going to be sick?"

"I do _not_ get sick."

"You _look_ sick…"

"I need… I can't…" Sesshoumaru was definitely getting worse.

"Okay… okay!" Kagome was definitely not panicking, except she was pretty much panicking—if Sesshoumaru got sick she was done for, and her stomach was already rumbling.

"Um… what was it that mama used to do…? Right! Okay Sesshoumaru-sama, I have some tricks, but well… um…"

Sesshoumaru gave her a look that highly suggested she get on with it before he got sick all over her.

"Okay, so. Close your eyes and lean your head back."

Sesshoumaru readily complied, but was a little more hesitant at her next direction, "Give me your arms."

"Miko, do not play games…"

"I'm not playing games, Sesshoumaru-sama. I used to get carsick all the time as a child, so my mother used a trick that she was taught and it always helped me feel better—there are pressure points on your wrists that will help control the nausea if they're massaged…"

Sesshoumaru handed shifted his arms so that Kagome could reach his wrists. "Do what you must."

 _Sheesh… You'd think I asked to play with his hair, or something…_ Kagome grumbled to herself.

Taking his wrists in her hands, Kagome massaged just behind the joint between his hands and forearms; eventually, he seemed to be able to control his turning stomach.

"I can't believe you, of all people, suffer from carsickness," Kagome said, more to herself than him, so she was a bit surprised when he answered.

"It is a new experience for me as well."

"It's pretty awful."

"Indeed."

She kept massaging his wrists until he cleared his throat, apparently signaling that he no longer needed her help.

Kagome tried to keep from blushing over the fact that she'd kind of forgotten that she had been massaging _Sesshoumaru,_ though luckily he still had his eyes closed and didn't seem to notice or care that she felt embarrassed.

Staring back out the window, she suggested, "Next time we can get some anti-nausea medication, I'm sure they'll have some in Delphi… somewhere. Oh, will it work on you?"

Kagome wasn't sure exactly how his stomach would take human medications; the last thing she wanted to do was make him sicker—it would probably just make him grumpier.

"Anything charcoal based should be adequate."

"Okay… well, that's good to know…" Kagome said as the bus finally, _blessedly,_ rolled to a stop.

Shuffling off the bus, Kagome took in the sights and sounds of the ancient city. Conveniently, the bus had dropped them off near some of the ruins, so their walk had been a short one.

Kagome tried to take a moment longer to look at her surroundings—only to find herself being dragged along by an insistent Sesshoumaru.

"Okay, okay! Lead the way, Sesshoumaru-sama…I guess I can look later," she grumbled.

Leading the way, Sesshoumaru took them towards a wooded area, behind what was apparently the temple of Apollo, and Kagome tripped along the ancient-looking trail while he kept up a quick pace.

Eventually, Sesshoumaru and Kagome came upon a giant, awkwardly situated boulder.

"Okay, Sesshoumaru-sama, what's next?" Kagome asked, taking a look around.

"Can you not sense it, miko?" he challenged.

"Sense what…? Oh! The boulder feels like it's drawing me to it."

"It is in tune with your innate, holy abilities," he answered.

"But not yours?" she asked.

"My powers are not holy, are they?" Sesshoumaru questioned, eyebrow raised.

"I suppose not… but then how did you know it was here?"

"I remember."

"You've been here before then?"

"Yes," came his short reply.

"Great, then you'll know where to go next…?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "This boulder was not here the last time I visited. I imagine the staircase to the oracle's domain is below…"

"So this oracle...?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, miko?"

"I guess she'll be able to help us with finding the book, eh?" she asked, but he didn't answer so she took his silence for another one of his non-answer answers.

 _Of course, that's why we're here, Kagome._ She mentally supplied for him.

"Well, I guess it's up to me to figure this out then!" she said with a clap. Walking forward, Kagome reached her arms out and spread them along the rock—only to be immediately sucked forward and against the boulder by some unseen force field.

"Ahh! Sesshoumaru-sama! What's happening?"

"It's reacting to your powers."

"I can see that! What am I supposed to do? I can't get off of the rock!" Kagome said while struggling against her invisible restraints.

Sesshoumaru moved behind Kagome and placed his hands over hers and gave a forceful tug—nothing.

Standing back, Sesshoumaru considered Kagome and the boulder for a few moments more before he repositioned himself and placed his hands on Kagome's back… and gave a hard push. Both miko and the boulder slid forward to reveal the ancient staircase.

"Agk!" Kagome squeaked as the boulder finally slid to a stop, only to finally release her. "Well... I guess it _really_ is tied to my powers. Who knew I had the strength to move mountains?"

Sesshoumaru made a dismissive noise and looked towards the stairs.

Brushing the dirt and rock from her shirt and shorts, Kagome suggested, "Well, lead the way, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"No desire to go first, miko?" he said while making his way past her.

"No desire to trip, fall, and have more up close and personal experiences with rocks today, thank you."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as he made his way down the ancient staircase.

And Kagome followed into the dark depths below.

* * *

 

A/N ~ This one massively pissed me off. Not because it was hard to write, but because the damn writing program cut out half of the text and I had to rewrite it all. So, I love you – this is for you, because I literally sat here until it was done I was so angry.

This chapter was actually so big (like 24 pages total, ugh) that I had to split it into two parts... so the second will be coming sometime next week :) Maybe sooner, if I'm feeling up to it. Shit's about to go down for Sesshoumaru and Kagome—they just don't know it yet!

Thanks for each and every review/add/fav/etc. It makes my damn day!

P.S. Any mistakes are my own— massive headache and I'm the only one reading it so... sorry if I missed anything :)

2015 Edits. Tidied up some of the dialogue tags and added some descriptions so that you can tell wtf I’m trying to say (I hope).

 


	7. Visions of the Past

_So wrong, it’s just history repeating;_

_it keeps following me around._

_So wrong, it’s just history repeating._

_History repeating._

_So long._

_Groove Armada (Feat. Will Young), History_

* * *

 

Kagome found her way down the cramped, musty stairs behind Sesshoumaru who had the presence of mind to pack a lighter with him, which he used to light the ancient torches that lined the rock walls. Luckily, they still had some oil in them.

Sesshoumaru had insisted that it would be a _day_ trip, so Kagome had only dragged along the bare essentials: her travel purse, lip balm and a light sweater.

The stairs led down for quite some time and Kagome walked into the back of Sesshoumaru—and got a mouthful of hair—on more than one occasion. She apologized, but secretly she was glad for the opportunity to touch his hair. It was just so soft and _shiny._ Kind of reminded Kagome of her old cat Buyo...

Not that she'd ever mention that to _him._

He had enough issues as it was, adding a wounded ego into the mix wasn't something Kagome was interested in doing.

Finally at the bottom of the staircase, they entered a huge, dimly lit room.

Kagome looked around the room—it was mostly bare, with the exception of a huge alter in the middle and some sort of... it almost looked like a stone bed? And some giant, open doors in the corner that seemed to lead to another room.

"What is this, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru seemed to consider his words for a moment before answering—Hiding truths, perhaps?

"This is where the gods would come to fraternize with the oracles…" he started, but was interrupted.

"Ah, _fraternize_ with the oracles. What a lovely euphemism, Sesshoumaru," a woman's voice said as it reverberated through the giant hall. "What fun they had. You amongst them…" she seemed to accuse.

"Oracle," Sesshoumaru cut her off.

Catching the warning in his tone, she changed the subject. "I see you have brought a new toy with you, Sesshoumaru," said the woman as she seemed to glide out from behind the safety of her hiding place. The scant, translucent clothing she wore was only kept from being indecent by the mass of her dark, floor-length hair.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Does Amaterasu know that you think of her as my toy, Pythia?"

The oracle smiled at Sesshoumaru as she brushed her hair back, revealing her body through the thin gauze that served as her clothing. Her ancient, vividly-glowing green eyes flashed warningly.

Kagome tried not to stare, but the woman was so striking—utterly and completely timeless looking.

She could have been twenty, fifty, a hundred... a thousand... Kagome's eyes couldn't tell.

"As if I care what that _whore_ thinks," replied the oracle, suddenly shifting her attention from Sesshoumaru to Kagome. "Ah, but this one! Look at her, Sesshoumaru—she is special, is she not? And what a lovely pendant! I did not fit nearly so nicely between the breasts of the _last_ woman you brought to me."

Sesshoumaru shrugged indifferently, but Kagome thought he might be hiding something, but she thought that he was _always_ hiding something.

"Perhaps you think you can trick me into one of my visions? You know who I serve," she bristled.

"And you do remember who you are indebted to?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"As if I could forget. However, it does not matter; I am no longer able to elicit any visions. The vapors have all disappeared. So your pretty human will have to sit and rot—which might help the issue, actually."

"I heard you have a new problem to contend with," Sesshoumaru replied, seeming to ignore the thinly veiled threat directed towards Kagome.

 _Where had he heard that?_ So Sesshoumaru _was_ keeping things from her, which was to be expected considering _she_ was keeping things from him, too.

 _Still..._ she'd have to pick his brain later for answers—the insight could help find the book, or help her make a decision...

The oracle rounded on him, her ancient, timeless body seeming to completely fill up the space of the small room. "It has been hundreds of years, Sesshoumaru, why come now? I have never been able to help you before."

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but the oracle was able to draw her own conclusions. "Of course, she _is_ special. We are ever together in this great world—connected by our powers."

The oracle stood up to her full height and looked Kagome over, smiling at what she saw.

"Powerful, aren't you? But you've always known that, but what to do with that power…?" she asked, reaching towards Kagome who unconsciously took a step forward before catching herself.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably under the intense woman's gaze. "I always do my best."

"Not always good enough, is it?"

"Not always," Kagome agreed.

"Though it is the life you've chosen, is it not? That should provide some small comfort."

"It does, even if it's not exactly what I expected."

"Life would be very dull indeed if it lived up to our expectations—even an oracle likes to be surprised once in a while."

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and changed the subject. "Will it work?"

The oracle turned to face Sesshoumaru and though she was smaller in stature than he, she seemed bigger for all the spirit her soul possessed.

"The vapors have all gone; though really, you're asking the wrong oracle."

Kagome looked around hopefully before finally realizing she was talking about _her._

"Um… excuse me? I'm not an oracle."

"But you are a miko."

"And? I trained with the bow and in channeling reiki, not manipulating visions!"

"Then use Pythia and _learn,_ " he demanded, as if one could just will visions into submission.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! I never signed up for this. I thought we were _finding_ an oracle, not that I'd _be_ the oracle!"

"Decide then, miko. Decide what you will, but remember that you asked for this. Were you not willing to make sacrifices in order to get what you desire back?"

_My life… a chance to be normal again… is that what I want?_

_Inuyasha…_

_Papa…_

_...A normal life?_

"Will it hurt?" Kagome asked Pythia.

"It is possible, but not likely."

"Tell me what I need to know," Kagome demanded.

"You will be out of control of yourself—a waking dream, but not your own. You can only see what the vision provides, you cannot direct it, but you will feel it as if it were your own memories. Though, I think this is not your first time?"

Kagome hesitated before shaking her head.

Sesshoumaru's eyes shot to hers. "Keeping secrets, miko?"

"You never asked," Kagome replied, head held high.

"Tell me now," he demanded.

Kagome sighed, but relented. "I used to dream of my friends… the ones I lost. At first, I thought that it was only my mind making things up, but eventually I thought they were… memories of what they were and what they became. But I've only ever dreamed about you once! I promise." It was the _wrong_ thing to say.

In a flash, Sesshoumaru was in front of her, holding her hard at the shoulders. "You would do well not to keep such secrets from me."

"I didn't see anything _useful!"_

"Tell me."

"Well, you were nicer for starters! I didn't think you had it in you to _be_ nice, but you treated the goddess like she was something special…"

A low rumble cut Kagome off.

"Sesshoumaru-sama… what was that?" Kagome asked, craning her neck around, trying to look out the exit.

"Ah, the python's offspring…" answered Pythia with a small smile while moving back towards her haven. "This 'trial' will be the true test, for your journey's course will be determined by the outcome."

The oracle laughed as she backed away. "Just like old times, isn't it Sesshoumaru... except, something's missing, is it not?"

Retreating back behind the safety of the giant door, Pythia called out, "You need the carcass, Sesshoumaru. It is imperative." The doors swung shut heavily, seemingly of their own accord, leaving Sesshoumaru and Kagome to deal with their fate.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" Kagome started, the fear creeping into her voice.

"Stay behind me, miko. Whatever you do, do not let the python's venom touch you."

"Stay behind you! What exactly are you going to do like _this_ , Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome said as she gestured at Sesshoumaru's mostly human form.

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder at Kagome and in that moment, that instant, Kagome remembered why it was that Sesshoumaru was a feared lord—and why she'd once been terrified of him.

One look and it didn't matter it didn't matter that his claws were dull, that his markings faded, and it didn't matter that he was dressed in human clothes; Sesshoumaru's eyes were fierce and rimmed red—almost as if he'd been waiting for the moment to break free of his cursed constraints, even if only for a moment.

The floor rumbled and a great hiss carried through the giant cavern.

The shiver up Kagome's spine told her that, whatever happened next, it would change her life forever.

* * *

 

Apollo had been thinking of the human, though it drove him almost to the point of insanity to admit it to himself.

She was _different._ Not like a goddess, not his muses, not even like his other human consorts. It was as if everything that made him superior—and desirable—to every other female (and some male) creature on the planet held no sway with her.

He was almost at a loss as to what to do next.

_Almost._

He'd never had a human deny him before and he wasn't about to start with Kagome… she was special. Perhaps, in order to gain her respect and trust, he'd have to accord her the same benefits?

Of course, he'd betray her in the end—he needed the book as much as Sesshoumaru did, doubly so, actually.

But until then… there was no reason it couldn't be mutually beneficial for both he and the human.

Eventually, the noise from his sister's destructive behavior took him out of his revelry.

"Sister…" Apollo tried to get her attention, but she ignored him.

Artemis was as beautiful and bitter as always, which was his fault completely.

In the light of their perfect home on Olympus, even the sun's rays couldn't diminish the anger and unhappiness that radiated from her beautiful body.

"You're destroying that wall," he commented mildly, barely lifting his head from the page he had been pretending to read. Artemis had been shooting imaginary targets for hours now in a vain attempt to annoy him—it hadn't worked initially, but now it was a distraction from his plans… and it was destroying one of the walls to the great common area.

"And? You're a god, I'm sure you can repair it or trick some human into doing it for you."

Artemis using a wall for target practice was uncommon for her, she usually used _him._

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

One by one, her arrows struck, disappearing as soon as the broke into the surface of the marble.

"Your aim is getting rusty," Apollo teased without looking. He missed the way she used to be—before he'd gone and messed everything up between them.

Artemis used to be his best friend and his greatest ally. And then Amaterasu had entered his life… among other bad decisions.

"Oh? _Sweet_ brother, is that a challenge?"

Apollo finally lifted his head from the magazine, some sort of celebrity gossip that he occasionally keep up with. Once upon a time, _humans_ used to pay worship to _him,_ now they worshiped things like celebrities, television… he was woefully behind on the times, but he completely intended to get caught up and idolized again, just as soon as…

"No, you know that you couldn't possibly match me in skills with a bow."

"Says the god that was worshiped as the patron of _music;_ brother, I was worshiped for my _skill."_

"You know that wasn't the _only_ thing was worshiped for, Artemis," Apollo replied, clearly unamused.

"Oh, how could I forgot—you have your _muses,_ as well. Tell me, brother, in between fucking _humans_ and your muse _whores,_ whenever did you find the time to complicate my life?"

"Calm yourself, sister. I only ever tried to do what was best for you." Apollo stirred from the chaise lounge he'd seated himself on, situated at the edge of a giant pond where huge, ancient fish, whose name he'd forgotten, swam. He uncrossed his legs and settled them on the floor. Artemis was known for being rash when her temper got the better of her, so Apollo knew that it was best to keep her happy and occupied.

Apollo watched as her pet owl flew into the large room from the veranda and landed on her shoulder.

 _Ah, good. Her pet always calms her,_ he thought as he stood.

Mood seeming to change, Artemis suddenly smiled at Apollo.

Feeling distinctly ill at ease, Apollo asked, "What is it, my sister?"

"My little friends have been watching the world for me—watching because I no longer have the ability to traverse the mortal realm, thanks to _your_ goddess," Artemis said dryly.

"You know that I am doing everything I can to regain our powers—I never would have convinced you to join in my cause if I hadn't truly believed that it would give us supreme dominion…"

"Yes, well that little _demon_ and his bitch _heathen_ goddess sure did manage to manipulate you; why, she manipulates you even now! But that is no matter… my little friend has given me some information on how to even the playing field, so to speak."

"Artemis, what are you talking about?" Apollo said warily.

"My little friend told me that there's a _human_ involved _—_ and not just any human, she's special. Tied to a curse even, perhaps the curse that would, if broken, restore my powers! If only…" Artemis trailed off with a little laugh.

"If only what, Artemis?"

"If only the human and the pendant she wears are destroyed." Artemis slowly stroked the feathers of the owl perched on her shoulder and made soft, comforting noises to it every once and a while. Her pets were the only creatures she showed any sort of compassion to anymore _._

Before Apollo had time to relax, Artemis quickly shifted her body while grabbing an arrow from her quiver—which immediately refilled itself only moments after the one she grabbed left its chamber.

Apollo started to move towards his sister, but she only knocked her arrow and aimed the bow towards him, her owl screeching in his direction.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you. You know what this will do to you, if I pierce you through the eye."

"It won't kill me," Apollo replied, hands raised in surrender.

"No, but it will incapacitate you enough that I'll have time to finish what needs to be done."

"It's not the whole truth, Artemis. Your powers might not even be returned properly, that's why we _need_ her."

"'We'? Or you, Apollo?"

Suddenly, Artemis' eyes flashed with realization and her gaze turned dark and angry.

"Oh, this really is too ironic, Apollo."

Apollo looked at Artemis blandly, trying to mask his true emotions, but she'd always been so good at reading him.

"I have no idea what you mean, sister."

"I think you do, my brother. Tell me, are you in love with her?"

"Me? In love with a _human?_ Artemis, I would never sink so low," he spat.

"I suppose that was a barb directed at me. No matter, not love then—lust? Oh, no? Admiration! Infatuation! The little mortal priestess _tantalizes_ your curiosity, does she?"

"No more than any other human."

"Funny, I said the same to you once. Do you remember what happened, brother?"

"Artemis, don't do this—she's the key to _everything."_

"No brother, not everything—just _your_ endgame."

Artemis quickly shifted the aim of her bow, aiming through the huge, open entrance to their godly abode.

"Tell me, brother. Do you see that speck in the distance?" Words he'd spoken to her, once upon a time. He'd been so careless then, so cruel—making an enemy of what should have been his greatest ally.

"Artemis— _no! This isn't the same!"_

"Oh, but it is! Come now, brother! _Let's see if I can hit that little speck_ , all the way from Olympus!"

She pulled back on her bowstring, centered her bow, and let her arrow fly.

Artemis never missed.

And her sights were set on Kagome.

Apollo was gone before the arrow ever left her hand, not knowing whether or not he'd arrive in time to avert what Artemis intended to do…

* * *

 

A/N ~ Dun dun dun! Shit's about to get real. Best be nice to your sibs, unless you want them to grow up into vengeful adults! Watch out, Kags! Arrows incoming, but who will make it there first? Apollo? Sesshoumaru? Banana peel? Tune in next time to find out! And maybe... just maybe... some repressed tensions will finally be expressed?! Possibly, if I can make it believable ;) xoxo CNichole

Also! For those that are interested, there's a happy little story about Artemis and Orion that you can check out if you're interested in what she's referencing at the end (it's actually not that happy). Apollo was kind of an overprotective dick, it seems. Obviously, the story referenced isn't mine – it's a Greek Myth now :) Google it and you'll get about a billion versions!

Don't own Inuyasha! Or any of its characters; just having some fun at their expense :) Don’t own “History” by Groove Armada. Please excuse any mistakes - they are my own! Thanks for all the reads! There were a lot of you (I see everything!).

2015 edits. Well, I hope that makes more sense now haha. Love and kisses to you all!


	8. Dormant Powers

_Time is never time at all_

_You can never ever leave without leaving a piece of youth_

_And our lives are forever changed_

_We will never be the same_

_The more you change the less you feel_

_Believe, believe in me, believe, believe_

_We’re not the same, we’re different tonight_

_Tonight, so bright_

_Tonight_

**_Tonight, Tonight, The Smashing Pumpkins_ **

****

* * *

 

Faster than thought, faster than light, Apollo sailed through his world and into the mortal realm.

_Will it be enough? Will I be fast enough?_

Apollo tried not to let his thoughts—his _feelings_ —distract him. He needed the priestess, that was all. She would find the book for him, he would steal it and return himself and his sister to their former glory. No, beyond that, they would be supreme rulers of Olympus, finally coming out from behind the shadow of their dormant father.

_I do this for my family. To return to our rightful place. And to put Amaterasu in hers..._

He decidedly wasn't passing through realms almost faster than he could register because he was worried for the mortal.

_Certainly not._

Though a tightness in his chest told him otherwise, he tried to ignore it.

Tried to ignore the fear.

Hurried faster.

Before it was too late.

 _The bow and arrow!_ He'd carried it with him in the hopes that he'd be able to bestow it upon the priestess covertly, because he thought she'd never willingly accept a gift from him.

 _Much like the original owner,_ he thought with a sigh.

Once, long ago, Apollo had fallen in love with a young woman, a huntress. She was beautiful, skilled, and above all else, chaste—and thoroughly committed as an acolyte to his sister, Artemis.

Still, he would visit her. Reveling in her closeness and in the tales she told of the hunt.

"My lord," she would say, brushing her bright hair back behind her ears, which she always did before starting one of her tales. "I feel like I could run to the ends of the world and you'd follow me."

"I would."

"And when I am old?" she'd ask, a brilliant smile gracing her face.

"I will make you into a constellation, sweet one. So that I may pay homage to your beauty and skill for all eternity."

"Ah, but Artemis promises the same—if only I am able to best her. And I will!" Then she'd laugh.

Apollo enjoyed bestowing gifts of favour upon mortals he deemed worthy, so he'd commissioned Hephaestus to make him a bow that would never break, and a quiver that would never empty of arrows, much like his sister Artemis'—only he hadn't told the god that this bow and arrow were meant for a human.

It was a remarkable set; each arrow individually forged and the heads were uniquely fluted and would hit with remarkable accuracy. The shafts were lacquered and shined brilliantly down to the phoenix feather fletchings, the knocks tipped with minotaur horn.

Amaterasu, his goddess lover, had noticed his waning affections and had followed him one day—to the forest where he met with the young huntress.

Jealous, by both the gift and what it symbolized, Amaterasu poisoned a herd of roaming boar and in their madness they overwhelmed and trampled the young huntress to death.

"I cannot save you, now that your thread has been severed so," he'd said with tears in his eyes.

"Silly, Apollo. Will you make me into a constellation? Visit me every night from your home atop Olympus?" she asked softly, coughing with the effort it cost her to speak.

"I would have made you mine," he admitted. "Fed you ambrosia and kept you for myself."

"But that I have never wanted, my beautiful friend. I am not for your world, nor you for mine. Let me pass into the Elysian fields; my mother is waiting for me."

"I will keep you in my heart," he'd said, leaning forward to brush his lips against her battered body.

"Always," she'd replied.

Amaterasu soon moved on to Sesshoumaru, but Apollo never forgot the slight, what had been taken from him—though he pretended that he felt more by the goddess' expression of her jealousy than he did by the death of the young woman. And soon after, they were all cursed by Amaterasu's pride.

He'd become bitter after that, cruel. And more than willing to follow his own selfish desires.

Which inevitably alienated him from those around him with whom he should have been the closest.

He shook his head at the memory, trying to clear it from his thoughts. He was loyal to himself now. _Only himself._

Artemis had an alter built in the woman's memory, and to the very present, Apollo still paid tribute at it.

The first mortal to capture his attention and not be tempted by his affections.

Until now.

_Unless it's too late..._

* * *

Slithering and sliding its way through a giant hole in the ground of the chamber, the python finally reared its ugly head.

"If you challenged its mother, why didn't you know there was a baby monster hiding here?" Kagome cried from behind Sesshoumaru.

"Silence, miko," he shot over his shoulder, looking like he was trying to concentrate.

Kagome scanned the room looking for something— _anything_ that might aid her.

_Nothing! Am I supposed to just stand here and wait to die?_

The python pulled itself up to its full height. It was easily four times the size of Sesshoumaru's old mount, Ah-Un.

Iridescent scales shimmered in the low-lit room, violent -looking fangs glimmered, dripping with venom. It had seen Kagome and Sesshoumaru—seemed to remember him, and was purposefully edging closer to them.

"I need to remove the head," Sesshoumaru stated. "Can you keep yourself away and out of trouble, miko?"

Kagome resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him, "I'm pretty sure we _all_ helped kill Naraku, Sesshoumaru-sama. I'm more than capable when I'm _equipped_!"

"And as you are not," Sesshoumaru growled. "I would recommend you stay where you are sa—"

Suddenly, a bright orb reflected its light all around the great room, momentarily distracting both python and Sesshoumaru alike.

"What is...?" Kagome started.

"Miko!" Sesshoumaru warned—but it was too late for her to move, too late for her to deflect what was traveling towards her at inhuman speeds.

So Sesshoumaru made a decision.

And covered Kagome's body with his.

Kagome watched in horror as an arrow pierced Sesshoumaru, barely stopping before impaling her own body—point close enough to scratch the clothing and skin above her heart.

"What...? Why! Sesshoumaru-sama! _Are you okay_?" Kagome rambled, trying and failing to keep Sesshoumaru from falling to his knees.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but the pained expression told Kagome all she needed to know.

"Okay! You're not okay. Okay! Okay! _Not okay!_ Sesshoumaru-sama, there's a python coming towards us!"

"You're going to have to find something, miko. Find something to pierce it between the eyes."

" _Like?_ " Kagome asked frantically.

"Like a bow and arrow," Sesshoumaru said, gesturing towards the slithering python.

* * *

Hidden behind a jutting rock formation, Apollo had arrived seconds too late—but was relieved to see that Kagome was still alive.

_Thank the fates..._

Still, there was apparently a python to be dealt with.

_If I interfere now, Sesshoumaru will know that I lied to him and that I have meddled with his mortal._

_So, perhaps... I'll take one small risk._

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama, we have to move!"

"I am aware, miko. The arrow was tipped with poison—enough to kill a mortal," Sesshoumaru said with a lot of effort. Kagome had never seen him look so... _human._

"But not you?" she asked, panicked.

"No, not this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome noticed the slip in his language. When he spoke like that it reminded her of how he used to be and made her worry about whether or not he was of completely sound mind.

"Is it affecting you?"

"Obviously, miko."

"Sesshoumaru-sama..."

Kagome froze in horror—the python had raised its body up, mouth agape, fangs dripping—ready to strike!

"Miko, _move!"_ Sesshoumaru yelled as he used his damaged body to move them out of the range of the python's strike and behind a lip in the wall.

Lucky, the python seemed to be lethargic with the years of inactivity which gave them a slight advantage, but it seemed to be slowly regaining its mobility.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You're going to hurt yourself more!"

"And you will kill us both!" he replied as he righted himself with great effort while pulling the miko along.

Suddenly, the great door behind them cracked open.

"You. Little oracle—it seems that the gods favor you," said Pythia from around the corner, and the protection, of the ancient door.

"What?" Kagome floundered, not understanding and trying to keep the python within her sight without attracting its attention.

"Here," Pythia said as she lobbed a bow and quiver at Kagome.

"Strike hard, strike true. I don't think you will have more than one opportunity to make this right."

Kagome fumbled with the quiver as she shuffled around the room with Sesshoumaru, but managed to secure it over her shoulder by its strap.

"Gods, it's been a long time..."

"I would prepare yourself, miko. You need to shoot either under the chin and through the brain, or between the eyes. No other place will have any effect. Run— _now!_ "

And Kagome ran, ran as fast as she could, across the room to the other side of the alter—distracting the python and drawing it away from where Sesshoumaru was huddled over.

"Now or never, Kagome!" she said to herself, grabbing an arrow and knocking it.

_Wait for it..._

_The pull, the familiar tension_ — _release!_

And the arrow flew straight and true... and bounced right off of the python's head.

" _Shit!_ " Kagome cursed. "What am I supposed to do now, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She moved herself under the huge alter, trying to confuse the python so it didn't go towards Sesshoumaru, but also trying to keep it from snatching her body.

"Holy powers; you are a miko, are you not?" he asked snidely, but his laboured breathing softened the remark.

"This isn't a demon, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder.

"Not one that you've ever encountered. The energy is the same— _feel_ it."

Kagome sat, terrified and trying to calm herself. _How in the world am I supposed to...?_

But she tried to open her awareness—blocking out the fear and the adrenaline and focusing on pure calmness.

Opened and— _there!_

_He's right!_

It had been so long, but the feelings were the same! _How had I not noticed? Is it something about this place? Mutes the demonic energy?_

Kagome didn't have much time to consider it before she had to act. The python was rapidly growing tired of her hide-and-seek behind the alter and was beginning to turn back towards Sesshoumaru, it's great belly scraping and sliding against the ancient floor.

"Miko..." Sesshoumaru warned.

"Okay. Okay!" Closing her eyes, Kagome let her powers flow through her, surround her, _consume her._

And soon she was, in spirit, as big as the python that slithered before her.

Shining bright, Kagome stood and walked towards the python, which hissed and twitched menacingly before her.

"Let's do this," she said with a smirk.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had know the miko was powerful and had seen it with his own eyes, but the way she was now...

_I don't think she realises the depth of her powers..._

Kagome's aura filled the room, and brushed up against the edges of his awareness before completely and utterly flooding him until he didn't know where her powers ended and his began.

It was bringing out his true nature.

Not the common dog he'd barely been able to muster up recently.

Not the muted human.

The feared demon. The killing _perfection._

Sesshoumaru smiled as the rush of his own demonic energy crept over him, dulling the pain, and focusing his mind.

Maybe the miko was more useful than he’d thought.

From across the room, Kagome called to him, "Be ready, Sesshoumaru."

No honorific.

No special distinction.

In this time, in this place, they were equals.

And Sesshoumaru had to fight to keep the satisfied smirk from crossing his face.

* * *

Kagome had to get it right. She couldn't run around the giant room forever—either she'd get eaten, or Sesshoumaru would. And as much as Sesshoumaru infuriated her, she didn't think she stood a chance at living a normal without him.

With a deep breath, Kagome cleared her mind and did her best to eliminate the fear that lurked within.

She needed absolute faith in herself in order for this to work, or she was going to end up a python sandwich.

Radiating with holy power, Kagome locked gazes with the python, drawing it away from Sesshoumaru and towards the alter.

It was waiting for the right moment to strike, Kagome was waiting for the same.

Walking until she was beside the alter, Kagome took a slow step to stand up along the pedestal.

"You are mine," she declared and the python flexed its jaw, bearing its teeth. Rising up, the beast prepared and Kagome positioned her arrow.

Power flowing through her, it spiraled down and around and through her arrow—acting both as a beacon and a repellant to the giant monster.

Eventually, its curiosity and desire for food won out, the beast lunged.

And Kagome let loose her arrow...

As she jumped through the air—the python's massive body crashing over the alter behind her, the very place where she'd just been standing—Kagome smirked.

This time, she hadn't missed.

* * *

She tried not to walk with a swagger, but she couldn't help it. She'd taken out that python all by herself. Okay, so it had taken a little mental help from Sesshoumaru, but _she'd_ done it.

No damsel in distress.

No waiting for a rescue.

Kagome had saved herself _and_ Sesshoumaru. It felt _good._ In a moment, she'd validated what she'd always should have known—that she was more capable than she realised.

That she was _more powerful_ than she realised.

Though, for some reason, the knowledge sent a little shiver of fear through her.

" _Power corrupts...Absolute power corrupts absolutely..."_

The old phrase whirled warningly through her mind, but Kagome gave herself a mental shake.

_I'm far from absolutely powerful._

Dismissing her thoughts, Kagome made her way over to where Sesshoumaru was hunched over and crouched beside Sesshoumaru. "I'm going to have to push this through your shoulder to get the arrow out."

"Do it," Sesshoumaru growled, the pain obviously making it difficult for him to speak.

Grabbing the beautiful arrow shaft firmly, Kagome closed her eyes.

"Hard and fast, miko," he instructed.

Kagome nodded and pushed— _hard_. The arrow slid out the back of Sesshoumaru's shoulder and Kagome opened to eyes to inspect her work.

"Ugh... I never liked this part," she said as she pulled the arrow completely though his shoulder.

Though his voice had been laced with pain, he hardly seemed to notice when she'd pushed the arrow through. Maybe it had something to do with her residual powers?

 _Demons do react when in the presence of mikos... maybe Sesshoumaru is...?_ But the arrow in her hand reminded Kagome of their present circumstance.

Kagome sat beside him, letting out a giant sigh. "This wasn't meant for you."

"I know."

"Why did you do it?"

"It won't kill me; it _will_ kill you."

Long moments of silence followed before Kagome let out a soft, "Thank you."

Sesshoumaru simply nodded. "Keep the arrow, miko."

"I'll put it in my quiver, with all the rest."

"It belongs to a god," he continued as she inspected the arrow closely.

Kagome paused for a moment, considering his words. "Why would a god want me dead, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Why, indeed," he said darkly as he slowly righted himself and made his way over towards the python.

"It will regenerate unless we sever the head," Sesshoumaru explained.

"How are you planning on doing that?"

In answer, Sesshoumaru's palm glowed green as he summoned his whip.

Kagome raised her eyebrow. "That is going to take forever. Why not use one of your swords?"

"Do you see them available, miko?" he said sharply.

Kagome shrugged. "I guess not..." She'd been assuming that he could just...you know... _summon them_ , like the whip.

_Apparently not._

It didn't take as long as Kagome would have thought—Sesshoumaru's poison made short work of the tough python hide, though it was remarkably messy and the room stank with the beast's blood.

"That is disgusting," Kagome observed from the safety of the other side of the room, away from the flying blood and gore.

Sesshoumaru gave her a look that seemed to say: "What did you expect?" but replied, "We need the vapor from the blood. When it evaporates—it's what summons the visions..."

But before he could explain further, the great door to Pythia's sanctuary opened and the oracle came out and made her way over to Kagome—ignoring Sesshoumaru's handiwork—apparently aware that the python had been felled.

Pythia walked towards where Kagome sat and took her hand without asking, the oracle's long nails trailing softly over her palm.

"What do you know of our kind, acolyte of Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome shrugged and tried to take her hand back, but the oracle remained firm and seemed to enjoy how the contact bothered Kagome.

"Not much," Kagome admitted. "I thought oracles helped people—told them when the gods were angry, how to appease them, that sort of thing."

Pythia laughed. "Yes, of course, young one. But do you know _how_ and _what_ these visions did to us?"

Kagome shrugged. "Made you trip out?"

The oracle suddenly spun Kagome around, wrapping her arms tight around her body.

"What are you doing?" Kagome squeaked, struggling against Pythia's hold, but the ancient woman was amazingly strong.

"Still yourself. I will tell you a secret." Drawing her hand up along Kagome's chest, Pythia's fingers rested firmly along her collarbone before sliding further—tips pressed against Kagome's temple, stroking softly.

"Pythia," Sesshoumaru warned from the alter, but Pythia only laughed at him.

"Make a move towards me, dog of the gods, and I will end this now."

Sesshoumaru's gaze was murderous, but he didn't make a move towards them. Apparently he considered her words to be quite the threat.

Kagome's pulse was racing. "I don't understand."

"Ahh, but that is what they _count_ on, young one! They take the most beautiful, the most innocent—they say the most adept, but that is merely an excuse. They satiate their desires for beauty with our bodies."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, horrified.

"They enhance our visions, cloud our judgement, and make the weak amongst us _participants_ in their dark desires."

The implications hit Kagome hard. "Sesshoumaru...? What did you do here?"

"I will show you, young one, what _these_ visions do—what they make you _want_ to do. I may not be able to experience them any longer, but I can help you feel my memories."

All at once, power seemed to flow through Kagome, electrifying her from the tips of her toes to the ends of her hair. Every fibre of her being was alive—it was frightening, heady, overwhelming.

And then the memories hit—writhing, panting, choking on the visions as hands fumbled over her body, eliciting an unnatural, uncontrollable reaction.

Firm lips— _unwanted, but unable to resist._

Dark laughter— _frightening, but she couldn't repress the shiver of wanting._

The pull of the vision upon her mind left Kagome reeling. They'd taken _girls!_ And though they were trained and left until they came of age, these women _knew_ what was going to happen to them, some of them even _wanted it!_ The favor of the gods... they said.

Manipulated, used, and when they no longer were able to bring forth visions, discarded.

The memory came clearly into focus.

" _Sesshoumaru, come. Take what is your due," Amaterasu demanded, holding out a young, barely clothed acolyte before her._

" _Your reward for such faithful service."_

_Sesshoumaru gave the young woman a look before turning his head away._

" _I do not fraternize with humans." The way he said the word_ — _like it was something dirty, something beneath him!_

" _They are here solely for the service of the gods; are you not a god amongst them, Sesshoumaru?"_

_For a moment, a glimmer of pride flashed into his eyes, and seemed to take in the orgy before him with no small amount of disgust._

" _I am a demon, goddess. This sort of... coupling would be unnatural for one such as I."_

" _But good enough for a god?"_

" _I live and die by a different set of rules."_

" _Just so, Sesshoumaru." Amaterasu seemed satisfied with his answer as she pushed the girl into the waiting arms of another. Extending her arms, her voice beckoned, "Then take your prize, Sesshoumaru. Take me."_

The memory faded out before Kagome could see the outcome of _that_ particular encounter—thank the gods.

She nearly wretched.

When the memories completely subsided, Kagome panted, _shuddered_ with the images in her mind, but the oracle did not let her go. The fingers at Kagome's temple were firm and slid her head to the side awkwardly so that the oracle could whisper menacingly in her ear, "He did nothing. That is his crime."

"How could you...?" Kagome couldn't keep the pain and hurt from her voice. She hadn't known these women, but a part of her felt like they were kin somehow. That Sesshoumaru would stand by and allow them to be taken advantage of...

"It was not my place to interfere with the will of the gods, miko."

"No, just facilitate them, it seems!" Kagome cried out, but he had no answer for her. Wounded, indebted to her as he was, he still stood there as if he showed no remorse for the entire encounter.

"And now?" she continued.

"Things have changed. I would not allow such harm to come to you, not by any means."

The oracle's lips brushed against her ear. "I suppose he thinks that this is enough. How lucky you are to have me to guide you, young one, for I had no such mentor to keep me from harm. I imagine your visions up until now have been mild by comparison?" Pythia finished, releasing Kagome so quickly that she stumbled forward.

"Gods! I... it's _never_ been like that for me," Kagome gasped.

"I'd thought not; what I have told you—to prepare you—is a side effect of the vapors. What you've experienced is more akin to an innate ability manifesting itself. The vapors enhance this... and more. A fact which men and gods alike have been known to take advantage of."

"And now?" Kagome asked, somewhat frantic.

"I have given you my word," Sesshoumaru replied.

Pythia gestured impatiently to the altar. "I have waited nearly five hundred years for that python to awaken. We just needed the right bait. It's time for the visions to return."

Pythia practically dragged Kagome over to the altar.

"Sesshoumaru, it looks as if your poison has taken a hold of the creature. The vapors are already flowing." Sure enough, the vapors seemed to be channeling near a stone slab that had been placed into the ground.

_I guess I have to lay there..._

Before Kagome could think about it further, Pythia turned her attention back to her and began tugging at Kagome's clothing.

"What are you _doing?!"_ Kagome squeaked.

"Silly little oracle, that vapor will burn through your clothes—unless you wanted to leave here naked?"

"And my skin?" Kagome challenged.

"Is the perfect conductor. They were created by the gods to work in conjunction with one another, it just suited _their_ needs better if we were naked when... _receiving_ our visions."

"Seriously? You want me to believe that my clothes will melt off, but my skin won't? What's stopping it, _magic_?"

"Exactly," Pythia replied, eyebrow arched.

"Well, I don't want to get naked!"

"Prepare yourself to leave here naked then," Pythia said with a shrug. "I grow weary, little oracle, either you want this or you do not."

Pythia turned and started to walk away, but Kagome reached out to stop her.

"No, we need this. If we don't find the book before Amaterasu..."

"A wise decision," Pythia said as she gestured to Kagome's clothes.

Kagome blushed. "Turn around, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"I have seen many women naked, miko. You are hardly the first." _Or the best._ Though he didn't say it, Kagome got the hint.

"I don't care if I'm the first or last, turn around!"

Obviously annoyed at her shyness, he nevertheless obliged.

"Okay, let's do this."

* * *

Naked but for her pendant, cold and terrified, Kagome laid on the alter and waited.

"I will direct the vapors now; breathe deep and submit."

Pythia's words were the last thing she heard before the visions overtook her.

_I am me, but I am not._

Kagome felt like she was flying, like her soul was soaring—floating—no being dragged and pulled through space and time, occasionally focusing on a moment, a place, a thought, a touch.

It was everything, experience, sensation, though, life, death—all moments rolled into one. _It was too much._

Eventually, Kagome felt herself being pulled towards a moment.

_A girl, a girl who looked much like her wept._

" _Why must you go? Why must you do this for him?"_

" _He is my brother," a gruff voice replied._

" _Half!" the girl reminded._

" _Keh..." he laughed. "That's my line."_

Another moment. Another place.

It's dark, but not because of night. The forest is thick, teeming with branches, trees, moss—it deafens the place, muting voices.

" _It's cursed, you know."_

" _I know. This place is also cursed."_

" _What makes you think I'm responsible enough to hide it?"_

" _You always did love tricks."_

" _This place... you're right. It's the perfect game."_

" _Will the goddess find it?"_

" _This place has always been ours."_

" _There are more humans now."_

" _They only come here to die."_

" _Is it enough?"_

" _It will have to be."_

Suddenly, the vision ended and Kagome felt her awareness draw back within her—sharply, painfully.

Her back arched, body twisting, she ground out between bouts of pain, _"The Forest of Illusions."_

And then the world went black.

* * *

Kagome didn't remember much of the bus ride back, nor did she know how Sesshoumaru was able to get her on the bus without people asking questions.

She hadn't woken until they'd arrived back in Athens and they hadn't even talked about what she'd seen in her vision.

All she knew was that she was dressed, which probably meant that he'd seen her naked, and that she felt like she'd been run over by a train. And light _hurt._ Every time something bright passed her, it felt like she'd been staring straight into the sun.

It was late when they returned, so Sesshoumaru had buzzed to be let in the hostel—a security measure on their part.

Shifting Kagome in his arms, he'd pulled the door open and made his way through the lobby.

"She okay?" the purposefully scruffy clerk at the front desk asked, though he barely looked up from the computer screen, only seeming to notice that Sesshoumaru was carrying Kagome peripherally.

"Yeah, just a blister on my foot—Delphi," Kagome answered with a small smile.

 _Just ignore the dirt and the scratches, my hugely dilated pupils, and the gore on Sesshoumaru..._ Kagome thought to herself.

The clerk nodded knowingly as Kagome and Sesshoumaru made their way into the impossibly cramped elevator, hardly seeming to notice her dirty clothes nor Sesshoumaru's stained, bloody clothing.

Which was weird! _Why doesn't he see us?_ Kagome wondered, but couldn't give it much thought, given how horrible she felt.

"Are you even going to fit?" Kagome asked as Sesshoumaru awkwardly manoeuvred them both into the compact space.

"If you move against the wall, yes."

Kagome hobbled and tried to do as she was instructed.

"I can probably ride the elevator myself, you know."

Sesshoumaru made a dismissive noise before closing the grates to the elevator and then the actual door.

Pressing the button for Kagome's floor, he answered, "You cannot even stand without support."

"That's not entirely true."

Sesshoumaru backed up suddenly, causing Kagome to lurch forward quickly with the combined loss of his support and the movement of the shaky elevator.

Suddenly against his chest, fingers curled in his shirt for support, Kagome grumbled, "That's not fair… if you'd just moved slowly."

"If I moved more slowly, you'd be dead."

Kagome shuddered, remember how close they'd _both_ come to losing it all.

"But it was worth it, wasn't it?" They had a place now —direction. Plus, the added bonus of knowing who had hidden the book in the first place. She'd have to tell Sesshoumaru...in the morning.

"Perhaps…" Sesshoumaru didn't have time to finish before the power flickered and this time he fell back against the walls of the elevator, his arms coming up to hold Kagome against him.

"I think the power's out…" Kagome said softly, still in Sesshoumaru's arms.

"We're between floors," Sesshoumaru said while looking out the see-through elevator doors.

"So, we're stuck."

"Yes."

"Awesome."

They stood there for several silent seconds before Kagome finally took a breath and asked, "Why didn't you tell me that you gave the book to Inuyasha?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you've been having visions about me?" Sesshoumaru countered.

"I didn't really _know_ they were visions—and you're avoiding my question!"

Faster than Kagome thought possible, she was up against the wall, hands pinned over her head— practically lifted from the ground by her wrists.

"Sesshoumaru! What is wrong with you?" Kagome asked frantically.

_Are his eyes… red?_

"I owe you _nothing,_ miko! No explanations, no answers. You are a _mere human_ and would do well to remember your place."

"My place!" Kagome replied, aghast, body struggling against Sesshoumaru's. "I didn't _choose_ to be thrown into that well, Sesshoumaru- _sama!_ You made that brilliant decision all on your own!"

"You chose to come here—to insinuate yourself into _my life,_ " he spat ruthlessly.

"The shikon jewel led me here for a reason; eternally connected, no matter what I do. And it's not like you were getting much done with the _last_ mortals that 'insinuated' themselves into your life!"

He should have been frightening to behold, but the pain and delirium had made Kagome fearless.

"I think it's _you_ that needs to remember your place! I was _chosen_ by the gods to be a miko! _You_ were chosen to be a _plaything."_

"You know _nothing,_ which is typical of your species."

"I know that at this moment _you_ need the weak, little miko _more_ than the weak, little miko needs _you."_

Kagome's latent spiritual power crackled in warning, goading Sesshoumaru on.

"And what, pray tell, will _you_ do, little miko? I hold your bow and arrows, so you are unable to ineffectually target me with them." His face was a hair's breadth away, close enough for Kagome to see the red of his iris' bleeding outward into his eyes.

"I don't need a bow to take you down a peg!" Kagome said, lifting her chin.

"Prove it, human!"

"Fine!"

Fury and embarrassment and heartbreak and frustration rolled into that moment and Kagome did the one thing she knew would _infuriate him,_ push him to the brink.

Breaking her hand free, Kagome reached up and threaded her fingers through Sesshoumaru's hair and pulled him roughly towards her.

And kissed him.

Expecting Sesshoumaru to lose his hold and free her, disgusting _human_ that she was, he instead did the most unexpected thing.

 _He kissed her back_.

* * *

A/N ~ Ahh! Do you hate me? How eeeevil. Too soon? NEVER! It's like 7 chapters in, they should be doin' it (kidding lol). It's not like it will be easy; I mean, they still don't _like_ each other, but since when is that an issue? Attraction is attraction, despite the issues they need to work out. Don't worry, I'm evil for leaving it here, but there's more to come — _much more._ But, in the meantime, I'm a fan of _romaaaaance (this story is classified as romance/drama, isn't it?)!_ Or punishing kisses, take your pick.

You can assume Kagome is still a bit trancy and Sesshoumaru is a bit blood-lusty. Which makes for a great combination, _obviously_.

Obviously, the quote: "Power corrupts. Absolute power corrupts absolutely," is not mine. It's a paraphrase that belongs to British historian, Lord Acton, which is a paraphrase of an old proverb(TIL).

No beta because _I DO WHAT I WANT!_ Nah, just be nice if you notice any errors (though, hopefully there aren't many).

Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! Thank you for all the reviews and reads — it all really means so much to me, honestly.

2015 update: Oh! This gets more fun as it goes along and apparently I get better at not making so many mistakes—go me! Less editing here. Cleaned up some odd wording/dialog tags. Man. More romance plz!


	9. Quiet Company

_It's a terrible love that I'm walking in_

_It's quiet company, it's quiet company..._

_...It takes an ocean not to break..._

Terrible Love, The National

* * *

 

With a violent gesture, the doors to Artemis's ancient home crashed open.

Artemis lay on a settee, legs crossed at the ankles, a smile on her perfect face. She looked like she was dressed for war; her customary archer's armor in place—thin, light, and glinting with the rays of sunshine that filtered in through the gauzy curtains of the room.

Hard to believe she was his twin.

When they had been children, their mother had a hard time telling them apart, so they'd played games and tricks on her and her acolytes, until one day Apollo's voice had dropped and the games had ended.

She still looked like him, though her hair was light as she had never altered her coloring. Almost like looking in a mirror. A reminder of how he used to be.

"Oh, so it looks like you saved your little _human_ in time," Artemis declared. "How fortunate. The fates were with you on this day."

"Artemis," Apollo bit out. "Do not test me."

"Test you, Brother? I would hardly call _that_ a test—more like exercise; you are getting on in years, wouldn't want you to end up like father..."

"Father is _nothing_."

"As you will be, once that goddess' corruption finishes with you."

"I make the rules, Artemis! _I do_!" He raged as he stalked closer to his sister—to do what, he didn't know.

"This lust for power will consume you, Apollo. Destroy you," Artemis commented as she seemed to take in Apollo and all his rage before she finally shrugged and rolled away from him.

"You are wrong, sister. You cannot destroy a god."

But she ignored him. "They say the gods are perfect, incorruptible; I think because we are so perfect it makes us so much more susceptible to corruption—it is our blind faith in our own abilities that is our downfall."

Apollo sighed and looked away from her. "Can't you see? I do this for _us."_

"You do this for yourself," Artemis said in a bored tone, once again turning towards her brother.

"I would have us restored to our former glory—no! More than that. I would have dominion over all the gods of Olympus— _the world."_

"You do this because that goddess has you under her thumb," Artemis said while one of her acolytes entered the room and offered the goddess some refreshments.

Apollo scoffed at his sister and the offerings before her. "This is what we have become. It is now necessary to reinforce our godliness with nectar and ambrosia, lest our powers forsake us. This is not divinity. This is as bad as humanity!"

"This would not be happening if it weren't for you and your scheming, Apollo."

"May I remind you, sister, you gladly followed in my footsteps."

"Only because you _lied_ to me, Apollo. I would have never agreed had I known what you really planned."

"You're only upset because your arrow did not succeed." Apollo turned to leave, tired of arguing with his sister. Tired of all the games.

Artemis called towards Apollo as her servant scurried from the room. "Of course it did. Dear brother, how naive. You believe what you want to believe."

Apollo rounded on her. "What do you mean?"

"Take a piece from the puzzle and destroy it—what happens? It is never complete."

"Artemis, what have you done?"

"I have simply given things a little push. The human or the demon—either will work for my purposes."

"Enough games, Sister."

Artemis straightened suddenly, the fury evident in her gaze. "My life is not a game! This will simply expedite the process."

"If he dies before the curse is broken, we stay like this." _Muted. Our brilliance reduced till we're almost no better than human. We need what he's hidden._

Artemis laughed softly. "Who said anything about him dying?"

"What have you done, Artemis?"

"He was already losing his demonic energy, my arrow will simply expedite the process."

"He will be frantic," Apollo considered; he shouldn't have been so shocked by her cunningness—he'd forced her to be that way.

"He will do _anything_ to keep from being turned into the very thing he despises most."

"And the girl?"

"We both know that the terms are set. The sacrifice must be made, brother."

"What must be, will be," Apollo agreed, even as a part of him remembered... _Her smile. Her laugh—so similar..._ He shook his head violently. He didn't have time to consider, to lose his nerve. The last time he'd let a human's life influence his, he'd ended up tied to a petty goddess and cursed.

_Still...maybe it needn't be the priestess that dies. Maybe I can find a way..._

"We will rise again, brother," Artemis promised, her gaze determined.

Apollo nodded grimly. _One way or another..._

* * *

 

For once in her life, Kagome didn't want to feel used. Just wanted to be wanted. The moment wasn't quite enough...but it was something. Something small and new...and curious.

_A miko._

_A reincarnation._

_A replacement._

_A tool._

Always for someone else's benefit.

Except for this—this moment was hers.

And so she kissed Sesshoumaru with everything that she had. All the broken pieces of her heart reforming and shattering, over and over, until she didn't know whether or not it would ever be whole again.

Pieces and fragments from so many instances of heartache, trying desperately to keep them from defining her.

_Breaking her._

She kissed him around the tears that streamed down her face, mingling with the dirt and sweat.

It was her first kiss.

Well, the first kiss she'd initiated.

In her whole, long life, she'd never been kissed because of who she was—not to keep someone else from violently raging and destroying her friends; not because she was a reminder of an old love; not because she was Kagome.

She dragged her nails over his chest, trailing firmly enough over his shirt that it probably left little marks along his skin. He didn't seem to mind as he growled appreciatively against her mouth.

Life was harsh. Unforgiving. She'd take what small comforts she could and try to keep her heart in the process.

He tangled his fingers in her hair, traced them over the skin between her shirt and shorts, his youki leaving a trail of goose bumps along her sensitized skin.

Kagome gasped as he pulled her closer. Positioned her against him— _around him._ Their bodies close, grinding—the pendant hidden beneath her clothing pressed into her chest, reminding her of the mystical connection between them. But she ignored the reminder of the pressures that surrounded them...and focused on the moment.

And she wanted it. Wanted him. He was beautiful, even if he was ugly on the inside. So hard to define—dark and yet seemingly tempered with small streaks of light—an overwhelming gray.

She didn't want to change him. Probably never could even if she tried. But she _wanted_ as memories of Sesshoumaru's life and _experiences_ continued to swirl in her mind. But as ancient energies flowed through her, sharpening her powers and making her volatile, all she could think was one word: _more._

And in that moment, Sesshoumaru and Kagome were of the same mind.

* * *

 

Sesshoumaru felt crazed.

She shouldn't be making him feel like this. He'd obviously lost his mind in Delphi—the arrow taking more out of him than he'd realized.

_She's human…_

And yet…

Her little fists clutching at him, her dull teeth nibbling at his lip, the soft little pants she was making—it was all too much.

And whether it was the heat, or the closeness, or his inability to control his obviously hereditary inclinations, Sesshoumaru didn't do anything to stop her.

His hands— _were they his hands? Moving of their own accord?—_ slid lower, latched themselves onto her curves and coaxed her to move against him.

Sesshoumaru let out a low groan as their bodies moved together. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a woman against him like this—not just a woman, _a miko._

_Inuyasha's miko._

But she hadn't been Inuyasha's for centuries and he wasn't alive to reinstate his claim—had chosen some village girl when the miko hadn't returned.

Had she ever been Inuyasha's?

Was she _his?_

_No…_

_And yet…_

Ignoring his racing mind, Sesshoumaru allowed his heightened emotions to spill over, flowing forth until he knew nothing but the baser parts of himself—sound, sensation, seduction.

Everything he repressed, but naturally was.

Kagome moaned softly as Sesshoumaru trailed his lips away from her mouth and down her neck, the urge to mark her the column of her throat almost overwhelming. He was about to make good on his urges when a cough distracted them both.

"Uh...do you two mind getting out of the elevator?" came a heavily accented voice. "The power is back on and I have too many bags for these stairs..."

Kagome started, totally and thoroughly jarred from the moment. Sesshoumaru was harder to convince. Glaring through the meshed metal doors from where they were stuck between floors, the squat man on the other side visibly took a step back at Sesshoumaru's dark expression.

"Oh...well. I will just take them one by one..." the man said as he backed away slowly.

Kagome, embarrassed and trying to regain her wits, wiggled against Sesshoumaru, intending stand on her own, but he seemed reluctant to let her go.

"Sesshoumaru?" she said his name, dropping the honorific. _It wouldn't be right...to call him Sesshoumaru-sama, not anymore._

Slowly, he slid his fingers through her long hair, gentle with her after how badly it had been tangled with the fighting.

Kagome bit her lip and resisted the urge to purr. His touch was like fire and it sent a shiver of pleasure throughout her entire body—which he seemed to enjoy.

Slowly, his eyes focused and he seemed to come back into himself—and remember where he was.

As Sesshoumaru disentangled himself, Kagome was struck by how disappointed she was—at how much she'd enjoyed herself, but she tried not to let it show.

Sesshoumaru pressed the button for her floor and waited for the elevator to stop before opening the manual doors and leading the way towards her room.

They were barely through the door before Sesshoumaru turned to face her, his expression grim.

"This cannot happen again," he announced.

Taken aback, she was hurt by his words, but the anger surfaced first. "Sesshoumaru, you're acting like you married me. We kissed. End of story."

Kagome was calm, calmer than she thought she should be. If he was going to be a callous ass about everything, she sure as hell wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her upset, if she could manage it.

"We are comrades. That is where it ends."

Kagome nodded, the anger coursing through her body. _Used. Discarded. Not this time._

Kagome rounded on Sesshoumaru, moving to stand close to his body. She glared up at him. "Obviously. Don't mistake the lingering effects of the vapours as affection. You and I—we couldn't be any more different."

Sesshoumaru took a moment before answering, his eyes seemed to linger on her lips just a fraction of a second longer than they should have. Finally, he nodded. "We will find the book and break the curse."

"End of story. Period." Kagome punctuated her sentence with a little poke to his chest. It was meant to be threatening, but somehow she found that her finger lingered...her palm skimmed across the ridges of his torso.

He grunted an answer and Kagome waited...for him to push her away, to flick her hand off of his body in disgust.

Except he didn't. And what was more, she knew he _wouldn't._ His fingers wrapped around her wrist, holding it gently against him.

"The power within you is manifesting," he said slowly, deeply, as if the words were thick in his throat.

"What does that mean?"

"Your power draws attention... _it draws my attention._ "

Kagome bit her lip, hesitating before saying, "Is it only my power that draws you?"

Sesshoumaru remained silent.

It was all the confirmation she needed.

"Miko," he said, his address putting some distance between them. "We need to break the curse."

Kagome ignored him and asked, "Are you afraid, Sesshoumaru?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not fear."

"No, I think that's where you're wrong—you're scared. Scared to admit that you're not the one holding all of the cards here."

 _Scared to admit you might be feeling more than camaraderie for me?_ Kagome wondered.

Sesshoumaru pulled her arm up, forcing Kagome onto her tiptoes. She had to brace herself against his body to keep from falling. He lowered his head, lips grazing her ear, he growled, "This Sesshoumaru _does not_ fear."

"Does he _want?_ " she asked, barely a whisper. She wasn't sure why she was goading him like this, but she didn't care. She was tired of being cast aside—second best to everything and everyone around her.

_And what if, after you break that curse...what then, Sesshoumaru?_

"Human," he started, walls coming up. Distance growing with one simple word.

"Demon," she cut him off. "Make no mistake, Sesshoumaru. I know you. I've seen what you've done— _what you let happen._ And then some. You have no right to judge me."

He stood there with her hand in his for long, silent moments. Finally, he released her hand, letting her drop, and quietly replied, "Miko...you are beneath my consideration."

"Really? Didn't feel that way when I was _actually beneath you,_ " Kagome said with a lift of her chin.

"A momentary lapse of judgement."

"Funny," Kagome said with a bitter little laugh.

"What is?"

"I don't know who you're trying to convince more, me or yourself."

Bridging the physical gap between herself and Sesshoumaru, Kagome reached out again—trying to force a reaction.

She was almost disappointed as he simply stood there and submitted, as if it was beneath him to even acknowledge her intent to touch him once more. Squaring her shoulders, Kagome stared into his uncommon and beautiful eyes, her own gaze fierce and challenging. Her hand skimmed over the wound in his shoulder.

_Almost like his brother._

Kagome's eyes trailed downward, focused on his lips, the paleness of his skin, the uncommon beauty of his features, unaffected even by his forced humanity.

He was handsome. She'd always known that, but he'd never before been _desirable_ to her.

Their camaraderie had been forced; they'd tolerated each other, at best. But maybe she'd been wrong? Had she simply assumed his harsh gaze had been rooted in darkness? What if it had been more?

There was desire in his expression, though it warred with his age old prejudices.

Would things have been different for her had she noticed before now? Had it even existed previous to this moment?

Kagome tried to remember as her hands explored Sesshoumaru's strong body.

There was desire in her eyes now, too. Lust. Attraction. Anger. Fear. So many emotions wrapped into one moment.

An instant can change everything.

Kagome couldn't help but feel as if she were standing on the precipice of something. That Sesshoumaru was there with her—waiting.

Would she make that jump?

* * *

 

Sesshoumaru looked down on the miko, watched as her hand made its way up to the wound—still open slightly, still bleeding slowly—on his chest.

Her hand rested against him and she looked at him curiously.

"You're bleeding, Sesshoumaru."

He grunted softly as Kagome closed her eyes and seemed to concentrate.

Power radiated off of her as Kaome's ki flowed towards him, in and around his wound.

"Your youki should be repelling my reiki," she said softly. He knew that, of course. It was a testament to how weak he'd become, that a _human miko_ could use her powers of healing on a demonic creature like himself.

_Or maybe it's a testament to how powerful this miko has become...What exactly had she wished for?_

Soon, she was finished, but she didn't remove her hands. Kagome's body was close enough that he could feel the heat from it, he could hear the rapid beating of her heart. Her breath brushed against his chest and a part of him wished he could feel her little pants against his lips.

These feelings were ridiculous. Beneath him. They needed to stop. He fully intended to do something about him...just as soon as...

Kagome inched closer, balancing on the tips of her toes, close enough that Sesshoumaru got his wish—her lips were a hair's breadth away from his own.

He should push her away. Should knock her to the floor and remind her that humans and demons did _not_ fraternize. But he didn't want to.

Wanted to pull her close.

Wanted to lose himself in her scent.

Wanted to see and hear and feel all the little unique ways that she showed her pleasure—to be the one to elicit those responses.

Sesshoumaru _wanted._

But he contented himself to stand still, not trusting that his instinct wouldn't get the better of him.

And she was continually surprising him. Kagome didn't kiss him. Didn't use her slick little tongue to dart at his lips, to leave _him—The Sesshoumaru—_ breathless. No. She did something much, much worse.

Arcing her head to the side, Kagome nuzzled curve of his neck, gently brushed her nose against it in a sweet caress—before sliding her teeth over the sensitive area with an erotic scrape.

And it would have been much more, so much more, had the pain not coursed through his body—shocking him into awareness, forcing him to remember.

Sesshoumaru grasped at his chest while Kagome sank to the floor with him, her hand wrapped around the pendant that was throbbing wildly beneath her shirt.

"What's happening...?" Kagome gasped, apparently overcome by pain of her own.

"My demonic energy...it's responding." _A little late._

"And my pendant?"

"Reminding me of my place."

Amaterasu's curse worked in mysterious ways. Some days, he was almost able to pretend that his humanity was a choice as his powers were mostly within his control, but lately they'd been unstable and entirely unpredictable.

_Ever since she acquired my pendant._

_She changes everything._

After the pain subsided, clearing his instincts and desires from the forefront of his mind, Sesshoumaru grounded himself.

"This can never happen again," he said as he made his way towards the balcony so quickly it almost felt like a retreat.

"Sesshoumaru—use the stairs! You don't know what will happen if you can't control your—"

Sesshoumaru rounded on Kagome, his eyes thunderous and cruel. He stalked towards her, caged her in with his body once more, except this time it wasn't erotic or enticing.

It was fearsome— _he was fearsome._

Kagome tried to take step back and her back connected with the wall, her concerned expression rapidly changing to one of fear—and more than a little anger.

 _Good. Let her fear me. Let her be reminded of who I am and what I am capable of._ But even as he reaffirmed his own beliefs, part of Sesshoumaru chided him for frightening her, for brushing her off when all he wanted was to...

"Do not presume to tell me what to do, miko."

"I was only trying to keep you safe," she said in a steady voice, though the frantic beating of her heart betrayed her.

Sesshoumaru stood back and locked eyes with Kagome, his expression dark. "The day I need _you,_ miko, to keep me safe is the day that I willingly go to my death."

Kagome's mouth bobbed open as if she had something further to say, almost as if she wanted to call his bluff, but instead she said nothing. Looked away as Sesshoumaru scented her tears.

Once more, he turned his back on her and made his way towards the balcony. Sesshoumaru paused, hands on the railings, before finally speaking.

"You are beneath me, miko. And when this curse is lifted, you can go back to being the nothing human that you were always meant to be."

Sesshoumaru tried to pretend that he hadn't heard her slump towards the ground as he'd glided over the railing. That the sounds of her hurt hadn't resonated deep within him.

That he'd meant every word that he had said.

But his instincts called him a liar and, not for the first time, he wondered who exactly was beneath whom.

* * *

 

Lost in the earthy glow of the city, Sesshoumaru found himself walking aimlessly around Athens—something he decidedly _did not do._

He couldn't possibly still be thinking of that miko, could he? Sesshoumaru _did not regret._ What was there to regret when the only opinion that ever mattered was your own?

In the distance, a woman caught his attention, but not for the usual reasons.

A familiar presence flowed within this human—and an unwelcome one.

The woman walked towards him, her otherworldliness radiating from within and caught the unwitting attention of all the men women around her. They did not approach, but stared in appreciation as one might stare at the stars—perpetually out of touch, but not beyond the reach of dreams.

The woman smiled at Sesshoumaru as her revealing gown flowed around her, the vibrant color and the cut so extravagant and revealing it almost looked like a costume; evidently she was entirely aware of the affect she had on the people around her.

Sesshoumaru disappeared into a small alley and waited as the woman followed.

"Since when are you able to make your presence known here?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Since you decided to lose your head over that little miko, Sesshoumaru. I have to say, I'm disappointed. If I had foreseen where your little infatuation was going, I'd have had you kill her instead of banishing her to the future."

Sesshoumaru snarled at the woman, the demon he'd once been getting the better of him.

"My beautiful monster, surely you'd known? I thought you'd be happy. I was trying to keep you from sullying yourself with the rabble."

"You cursed us all for your own pride, Amaterasu."

The woman stalked closer, swaying in a way that accentuated her curves. "Leave her and come back to me," the woman said.

"No."

"Then leave her anyways," she said as she glided closer, close enough to touch.

The woman curled her fingers against the fabric of Sesshoumaru's shirt. "Why?" he asked, clearly ignoring her.

"Because she will die regardless. I have seen it. She will find the book with or without your help and the curse will consume her. I'd meant to bind you to a human host, to teach you some humility, Sesshoumaru. Though fate works in mysterious ways; I bound you to the one woman I meant to keep away from you."

But it had backfired on Amaterasu and those who were tied to her, though he hadn't determined why. Curses were vague and unruly things; used in anger, they were dangerous and unpredictable. Sesshoumaru had been witness to that truth. He remembered it clearly.

" _You shall suffer. As will all who have hurt me!" she'd cried like a petulant child._

" _Amaterasu, the fates are not with you on this. Manipulate them to your own detriment," Apollo had warned._

" _He will suffer!" she'd insisted, pointing to where Sesshoumaru stood, proud and defiant._

" _Choosing a human girl over me, a goddess? One who will wither and die in a few short decades? I am eternal! I am strength and beauty made real."_

" _And yet he does not love you," Apollo pointed out._

" _No, but he will rue the day he ever betrayed my trust."_

And she'd cursed them all. Bound Sesshoumaru to humans over the decades, though it had taken decades before his powers had ebbed to the point where he'd become reliant upon the pendent and its host.

And he'd still been forced to watch. Watch as Rin grew older; watch as she found a love; watch as her children were born and grew; watch as she died before her time.

It hadn't been long before Amaterasu had discovered the depth of his betrayal. Foolishly, he'd taken the holy relic—well, truly, he'd been _given_ it—the Book of Eternity, and had it hidden by Inuyasha, or so he'd thought.

Sesshoumaru had found him again, once more before he'd died. He'd taken his task very seriously, more seriously than Sesshoumaru had thought he'd capable of.

Even Inuyasha hadn't known where it was located and Sesshoumaru had never been able to find the one who'd hidden it. But Kagome had seen and finally, after ages of searching, he was nearing the end of his own quest. Though his own life was tied to the book in more ways than one; if he didn't find it first...all those affected, all those who suffered because of his wish to see a goddess brought to her knees...would take out that anger and frustration on him.

 _If only I had hidden it myself._ But he knew. If the gods caught wind of the fact that he knew the location of the book, he'd have been submitted to their own peculiar brand of torture until his youki abandoned him or he relinquished the truth of its whereabouts.

Sesshoumaru cleared his mind and focused on the creature before him.

The possessed woman smiled up at him as she continued, "But I shall have my reward, regardless. The outcome will be the same."

Sesshoumaru considered her words, but said nothing as he watched the possessed woman.

"And the banishment?" What was the point of sending Kagome away if they were destined to reconnect in the future?

"This outcome has only become clear to me recently."

Suddenly, the woman twitched, almost like she was fighting the possession. But Amaterasu held strong. "You know I am always right. One way or another. And besides, my powers will be returned to me. If you are in my favor, I will grant you everything your demon heart could desire."

Sesshoumaru knew it was a trap, that even if she saw herself with her powers regained, it was only one of many possible outcomes. He was determined to keep that future from happening.

It wasn't only about revenge now. He had his own future to think about.

And with his humanity rapidly taking hold time was, for the first time in his long life, not on his side.

* * *

 

He found her on the bed, curled up in a painful looking ball.

"Priestess?" he called, his senses told him she wasn't sleeping, still, he didn't want to frighten her for some reason.

"God of the Sun," she replied, uncurling her body to face him.

Apollo looked her over. "There is something different about you."

If he were anyone else, he might not have noticed, but nothing escaped the notice of a god. Her hair, though always lovely and tempting for a human, had taken on a lustrous shimmer.

"Kagome..." he started. "You are changing."

She shrugged. "I have always been different. The jewel made it so."

"But you never looked it before now."

"I am no longer mortal, I might as well look the part."

She seemed to consider him for a moment, giving him a thorough onceover.

"You know, you're a little disappointing, Apollo."

"How is that, priestess?"

"In all the depictions I've ever read, you've always had golden hair."

"Is that all?"

And in an instant, Apollo's hair changed from a deep, sun kissed brown, to golden perfection.

"Better?"

Kagome looked at him, slowly, curiously before shaking her head, "No, this makes you look so…"

"Godlike?" he said with a smirk.

"Yes. I don't think I like it."

Apollo brushed his fingers through his hair and it was back to the dark hue Kagome was used to.

"Why did you change it?"

"Why not? Defy a few expectations, I imagine."

"I guess I can understand that. Kind of funny, a god of the sun suiting darker colors."

"Mimicking the darkness within."

"That must be it."

Kagome paused before changing the subject suddenly. "I'm going back to Japan."

"Why?"

"Because I know how to find the book."

And Kagome couldn't tell who was more surprised, Apollo, because she told him, or herself because _she told him._

"How...?" he marvelled.

"It was hidden. I need to find the one that hid it."

"Are you prepared to hand it over to me?"

Kagome shrugged. "Tell me what you're planning, Apollo."

"To release myself and my goddess from our curse," he lied easily.

"And Sesshoumaru? Myself?"

_He will likely be the first of many accomplishments...Once he has played his part._

"I have no interest in demons, only their lovely priestess comrades."

Kagome looked at him sadly. "Do you mean that—you really mean for no harm to come to us?"

Apollo smiled at her and it was almost sad. "What other options do you have, my lovely priestess?"

Kagome shrugged. "I could keep it."

"And risk losing your family?"

The look on Kagome's face revealed her thoughts on the matter—that she believed he'd never go through with it.

Apollo crossed the distance between them and crouched before Kagome. Taking her hand in his, Apollo gently caressed her palm—like he was trying to soothe her...or prepare her? He looked deeply into her eyes; had she been wholly human, it would have mesmerized her.

"Make no mistake, Kagome," he said softly, leaning towards her.

Kagome's body felt frozen, the previous calm that had been emanating through him had changed into something different—something sinister. And she remembered...before her crouched _a god._

Apollo's lips brushed against her cheek and she resisted the urge to flinch. "Make no mistake..." he repeated. "You will cooperate, or you will watch as I eviscerate everything and everyone you've ever held dear."

Kagome shook as he released her hand and didn't turn to watch him walk towards her balcony.

"But Kagome," he said as he stopped and turned towards her again. "If you obey me in this, I guarantee your protection—no, more than that: I guarantee you what Sesshoumaru cannot."

"What is that?" Kagome said with a defeated whisper.

"Eternal glory. Eternal happiness. Your humanity and so much more. Never forget who I am and what I have brought forth in this world, priestess. I would put nothing above your happiness...your desires. You have but to choose, so choose wisely."

His words and body faded to nothing as Kagome watched. Apollo gone, she collapsed back on her bed.

 _Sesshoumaru..._ She'd thought that she would be able to trust her past and present ally, but was he using her like Apollo?

_Maybe it's time for me to believe in myself..._

Kagome gripped the pendant that hung around her neck tightly. Sesshoumaru was tied to her—would be bound to follow her if she ran—but maybe she could gain the upper hand? Find the book by herself and make her own terms.

_Maybe I could defeat Amaterasu myself..._

Kagome laid in stillness, thinking of everything that depended upon her next move, until her exhaustion pulled her into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

A/N~ Oh, shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz! That turned out a little differently than I'd expected. I hope you enjoyed it! If there are any mistakes, they are entirely my own; I do my best to edit them out, but inevitably I miss some; your understanding is appreciated.

I don't own any of this, well, except my OCs, but then they're taken from legend, so I don't own them either—and I certainly don't own any Inuyasha characters, nor am I making any money from this. Just having some fun with my computer and a nice bout of speedwriting.

Thanks for reading and for reviewing. I appreciate and read them all.

It's a little extra long as a bonus <3

 


End file.
